Lobo enamorado
by AkioKyoku
Summary: Historia yaoi enfocada en Sajin Komamura, tomando de punto de partida los hechos despues de la guerra contra los quincies en el Gotei
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Todo inicia con un abrazo**_

El Gotei, hacía tiempo que todo estaba en calma, un shinigami de gran estatura y apariencia de lobo, Sajin Komamura caminaba en las afueras del lugar; tiempo atrás el Gotei y la Sociedad de almas, habían sido azotados por un poderoso enemigo, lo que provocó la destrucción del lugar y la perdida de muchos shinigamis. Sajin había sacrificado su ser sacándose el corazón a cambio de obtener poder para así vengar la muerte de quien fue su guía y mentor, el ya fallecido Genryuurasai Yamamoto; sin embargo, gracias a los amigos que pelearon con los shinigamis para derrotar al enemigo, él había podido recuperar su viejo cuerpo y su poder, aunque había perdido a Tenken, el espíritu de su zampakutou.

De hecho, Komamura se había inclinado por la idea de renunciar a ser shinigami, no estaba seguro de llegar a servir como uno después de la guerra, se había planteado en viajar por la sociedad de almas, más allá de lo que conocía y comprender muchas cosas que antes había ignorado, como, que era realmente lo que haría de ahora en adelante, tomar decisiones propias y no solo seguir órdenes. De hecho, había hablado de nuevo con su abuelo, una charla que en parte le ayudó, pues su abuelo le reconoció que él no estaba destinado a vivir como sus antepasados, que tenía una oportunidad de encontrarse con su destino…

El Goteio estaba siendo reconstruido, aún faltaba mucho trabajo por hacer, pero él ayudaba con su puesto de capitán en la séptima división; aun así, Sajin se preguntaba qué era lo que realmente podría hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante; era obvio que el Gotei entraba en una nueva etapa. Finalmente, después de caminar llegó a una saliente de un precipicio, donde había un adorno funerario, había ido tantas veces a ese sitio a recordar a su ya fallecido amigo Kaname Tousen, aunque en realidad, el sentía que lo que había sido la relación con su amigo, pudo haber sido algo más, algo que jamás dijo; aunque ahora eso ya no importaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora? – Preguntó Sajin – ¿Sigue sirviendo de algo que siga como shinigami?… Tousen, viejo Yamamoto…

Sajin estuvo en el lugar un largo tiempo, derramó algunas lágrimas por aquellos que habían partido, pero recuperándose, decidió caminar aún más por el lugar; ya antes había estado por aquellos lugares, no estaba tan retirado del Gotei, pero no había sufrido daño alguno. El shinigami logró llegar a un espacio abierto donde había un gran lago, aquel lugar le relajaba, era tan tranquilo, poco a poco se iba quedando dormido; cuando se volvió a despertar, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo, Sajin se levantó perezosamente, tenía que volver al Gotei. No llevaba mucho de haber avanzado, que sintió repentinamente la presencia de un hollow en el lugar, y era una presencia muy fuerte, sin dudarlo un minuto, se dirigió al sitio de donde provenía la sensación del hollow.

Cuando llegó a una parte con bastantes arbustos, vio a un joven ryoka herido corriendo con lo que parecía ser una zampakutou en su mano, sin embargo, también tenía una profunda herida en su espalda que le sangraba; tras de él apareció un hollow enorme, el joven tropezó, aunque trató rápidamente de levantarse, su perseguidor le dio alcance, lanzándolo lejos con un golpe, el ryoka quedó aturdido.

\- Peleaste bien, ahora, déjame devorar todo tu reiatsu – El hollow anunciaba el final del ryoka.

El joven solo cerró los ojos, esperando que todo terminara rápidamente, pero nada pasaba, al abrir los ojos nuevamente, vio frente a si, a Komamura, quien la había protegido, eliminando al hollow.

\- ¿Quién…? – El ryoka quiso preguntar, pero estaba débil.

Sajin se inclinó para ver mejor al joven, colocando su mano en el hombro de éste.

\- Tranquilo, estarás bien, el peligro ya pasó.

El ryoka, antes de decir algo, cayó inconsciente. Sajin se apresuró a tratar la herida del joven, y conforme hacía aquello, sentía del ryoka una gran cantidad de energía, lo que le llevó a preguntarse quien era aquel extraño, y, sobre todo, porque tenía una zampakutou. Al terminar de curar con kido, Sajin puso al joven en su espalda, recogió el arma del chico y le llevó al Gotei para recibiera una mejor atención.

…

El ryoka despertaba, aunque le aturdió la luz del lugar, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, se levantó de la cama en que se encontraba, estaba en una habitación de hospital, se miró el cuerpo dándose cuenta de que sus heridas estaban sanadas, rápidamente se puso a buscar su espada, pero no la encontró. En aquel momento, alguien entró en la habitación.

\- Estas despierto, eso es bueno, soy la capitana Isane Kotetsu, bienvenido al Gotei – Isane se acercó al chico – Vamos a examinar tus heridas.

\- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – Fue la primera pregunta del ryoka.

\- Te trajo el capitán Komamura hace dos días – Respondió la shinigami mientras hacía un tratamiento de kido.

Al escuchar aquello, el joven recordó lo que había pasado en el bosque del ryukongai, recordó al shinigami con apariencia de lobo. La revisión terminó de forma rápida, indicándole al chico que ya estaba curado por completo, en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta, Isane atendió aquel llamado.

\- Que puntual es el capitán – La shinigami miró al joven – Tienes una visita.

Antes de que el ryoka preguntara algo, Isane salió de la habitación y entró el shinigami lobo.

\- Que bueno verte despierto joven – Sajin se acercó al joven, en su mano llevaba la espada que el ryoka había buscado en un inicio – No dejaban que la dejara aquí, así que decidí entregártela cuando estuvieras mejor. ¿Puedo saber como te llamas?

\- Me llamo Ryujin, solo Ryujin… ¿Usted es el capitán Komamura?

Sajin asintió, a lo que ello, Ryu se inclinó de forma cortes ante el shinigami.

\- Muchas gracias por traerme aquí… Ya me encuentro mejor, así que creo que será mejor que me retire.

\- Te acompañare hasta la salida del Gotei.

Ryu aceptó aquello, pues no conocía el lugar, Sajin esperó fuera de la habitación a que el joven terminara de vestirse. No pasó mucho, cuando Ryu indicó que estaba listo para marcharse.

Mientras caminaban Sajin quiso aclarar una duda que le rondaba en la cabeza.

\- Disculpa Ryujin, pero quisiera saber ¿Hace cuanto tiempo llegaste a la sociedad de almas?

\- Hace poco más de un año – Respondió el joven.

\- ¿Y ya tenías esa espada contigo?

\- Si, lo cual es raro, yo no recuerdo que tuviera ésta arma en el momento de mi muerte.

Sajin no dijo nada, analizaba lo que había escuchado, ambos estaban cerca del limite del Gotei con el Ryukongai, el shinigami se detuvo.

\- Ryujin, tal vez sea repentino pero, quisiera proponerte que pienses en volverte un shinigami, veras la espada que llevas es posible que sea tu zampakutou, además, posees un gran reiatsu.

Ryujin miró sorprendido al shinigami, no supo que decir. Al ver la cara del chico Sajin añadió.

\- No tienes que decidir ahora, solo era una sugerencia.

\- Gracias, lo pensaré, y de nuevo, muchas gracias por salvarme – En ese momento Ryujin se inclinó frente al capitán, para después abrazarlo – Es usted muy amable y lindo.

Sajin fue quien se quedó sin habla después de escuchar aquello, el abrazo no le había incomodado. Solo pudo ver como el joven salía del Gotei, él dio media vuelta para volver a su división, pero aun así volteó una ultima vez aunque ya no pudo ver al chico.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo compañero **_

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con el extraño ryoka llamado Ryujin, Komamura no se había olvidado de ese chico, pensaba si aquella persona estaría pensando en la oferta que le hizo. Pero no se concentraba mucho en aquello, los constantes trabajos de remodelación del Gotei, así como las misiones que había por cumplir, consumían el tiempo de todos los shinigamis que quedaban. En ese instante, el teniente de Komamura entró en la oficina del capitán.

\- Señor, lamento interrumpir, pero el capitán comandante desea verlo.

\- Gracias Tetsuzaemon, iré enseguida.

Komamura se apresuró a llegar a la división uno, aunque se sintió raro en saber que, tras la puerta de la sala de audiencias, ya no estaba el viejo Yamamoto. Aun así, llamó a la entrada antes de pasar al lugar.

\- Capitán Komamura, adelante.

El nuevo comandante, Kyoraku Shunsui, esperaba tranquilamente en el lugar.

\- comandante Kyoraku, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- Solo quería consultar un pequeño tema con usted, estaba revisando algunos de los reportes de actividades de las divisiones, y vi uno de la cuarta división en el que usted trajo a un ryoka para ser atendido por que había sufrido el ataque de un hollow.

\- Así es, lo traje por que sus heridas se veían graves, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención, aquel ryoka portaba una espada, que pienso podría ser una zampakutou, y además pude percibir un alto nivel de energía de él – Repuso Komamura.

\- Interesante, ¿Cree que pueda ser alguien peligroso? – preguntó Kyoraku.

\- No lo creo, de hecho, pensé que ese joven como shinigami podría ser de ayuda.

Kyoraku se quedó pensativo un momento.

\- Sería bueno un elemento fuerte en estos momentos – Kyoraku miró a Komamura con una sonrisa – Ve y busca a ese ryoka, cuando lo encuentres tráelo conmigo y así poder tomar una decisión.

Sajin asintió a la orden recibida, aunque no sabía por donde estaría el chico, decidió empezar a buscarlo por el área donde lo había encontrado la primera vez. Muy dentro de sí, el capitán esperaba poder encontrarlo; aunque antes de salir del Gotei, tuvo que informarle a Iba de lo que tendría que hacer dejándolo a cargo de la división.

\- Espero regresar lo más rápido posible – Dijo Komamura.

\- Descuide señor, la división estará bien – Repuso Tetsuzaemon.

Komamura caminaba con tranquilidad, intentando percibir el reiatsu del joven, había empezado su búsqueda en algunas zonas del Ryukongai, esperanzado de que su búsqueda se redujera si es que se encontraba cerca, pero no tuvo suerte. Así que se decidió ir a explorar la zona donde lo había encontrado la ultima vez; tuvo suerte de percibir el reiatsu del chico, aunque se sentía diferente al reiatsu de un shinigami que hubiera sentido antes. Sajin llegó a la orilla del lago que a veces visitaba, viendo en un extremo del lugar a Ryujin, haciendo practica con la espada, se veía que tenia habilidad para ello. Pero antes de acercarse, el shinigami observó como de la espada, aparecía de repente una llamarada purpura, pero parecía algo que el joven aun no controlaba, aquello le dejó intrigado, sin esperar más tiempo, comenzó a acercarse al chico.

\- ¡Ryujin! Que bueno encontrarte de nuevo – Sajin saludó cuando estaba cerca del chico.

El joven miró hacia donde estaba Komamura, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada del shinigami hasta que éste le habló.

\- Capitán, mucho gusto en verlo – Ryujin saludo con una inclinación, de forma nerviosa, pues no esperaba volver al shinigami.

El joven guardó la katana en su funda, iba descalzo con los pies mojados, pues había entrenado muy cerca de la orilla, donde el agua del lago le mojaba.

\- No esperaba encontrarte aun por la zona – comenzó a decir Komamura.

\- Decidí estar cerca, porque… Bueno, no es que siempre tengo un lugar fijo donde quedarme– Repuso Ryujin, aunque un poco nervioso – Además, estuve pensando en la oferta de ser shinigami

\- ¿En serio?… Yo venía a buscarte casi por lo mismo – Repuso Komamura tranquilamente – Veras, el capitán comandante se enteró de que te lleve al Gotei por tus heridas, y cuando le hablé de ti, dijo que le interesaría verte. Pero solo vendrías si tu quieres.

Ryujin no dijo nada, miró un momento al capitán y luego miró su espada, le temblaban las piernas por tener que ir al Gotei.

\- Bueno, está bien, iré – Dijo Ryujin.

Sajin se inclinó hacía el joven, dándole la espalda.

\- Sube, será más rápido si te llevo.

Ryujin secó sus pies en la hierba rápidamente volviéndose a poner sus gastadas sandalias, asegurándose de que llevaba bien su espada, se acercó a Sajin para subir a su espalda, una vez que subió, el shinigami se puso en pie y uso el shumpo para volver al Gotei rápidamente. El trayecto fue corto, Ryujin se sentía nervioso, además de que se sentía avergonzado de su apariencia y más aún de su gastada ropa, pero no pudo detener sus pensamientos en eso, antes de que se diera cuenta, Sajin y él estaban en el Gotei, dirigiéndose al edificio reconstruido de la primera división. Finalmente llegaron a la oficina del comandante Kyoraku, al llamar a la puerta, se les dio la orden de entrar.

Sajin había bajado de su espalda al joven, por lo que ambos entraron uno al lado del otro.

\- Que rápido ha vuelto capitán Komamura – Kyoraku avanzó hacia ambos – Así que éste es el joven de quien me habló.

Al estar Kyoraku frente a Ryujin, éste uso su reiatsu para analizar el del chico, quedando impresionado por la cantidad de energía que sentía emanar de alguien tan joven.

\- Así que tú eres Ryujin – comenzó a decir Kyoraku – ¿Podría ver esa espada que llevas contigo?

Ryujin solo asintió y le entregó su katana al shinigami, quien la observó por un instante. En cuanto Kyoraku terminó de observar la espada de Ryujin, se la devolvió, sin decir nada de momento, por la expresión de su rostro, se veía que estaba pensativo.

\- capitán Komamura, le pediré que espere afuera, quisiera hablar a solas con el joven.

Komamura se inclinó asintiendo a la orden, antes de salir, le dio una ligera palmada a Ryujin en el hombro. Ryujin trataba de no verse agitado, pero sus piernas no paraban de temblarle.

Kyoraku al verlo, se rio burlonamente.

\- No tienes que estar nervioso – Dijo el comandante para tranquilizarlo – Solo quiero saber un poco más de ti para saber por que es que tienes esa katana, parece ser una zampakutou, pero esas armas son exclusivas de nosotros los shinigamis… ahora ¿Quisieras contarme como es que terminaste aquí?

\- Yo vivía en la región de Kyoto, fui adoptado por una sacerdotisa del templo Ryōan-jin; iba a heredar el cargo de cuidador del templo, siempre tuve la habilidad de ver espíritus, hasta de hablar con ellos y ayudarlos cuando tenían un asunto pendiente… Pero, hace poco más de un año, que el templo sufrió un terrible incendio, madre y yo quedamos atrapados, no pudimos salir a tiempo. Cuando morí, recuerdo que todo era oscuridad, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, como si algo quisiera salir de mi cuerpo, y había una voz. Cuando desperté me encontraba en éste lugar y ésta espada estaba a mi lado.

\- Ya veo. ¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas? – Kyoraku parecía fascinado por la historia de Ryujin.

El joven asintió.

En aquel momento entraron en el lugar un capitán con una apariencia extravagante, el rostro iba pintado de blanco y negro, y su ropa parecía la de un científico, además de llevar una maquina muy extraña; Ryujin sintió escalofríos de aquel personaje.

\- Capitán Mayuri, que bueno que ha llegado, espero que nos pueda ayudar – Exclamó Kyoraku al ver al recién llegado…

… Komamura estaba al otro lado de la puerta, esperando que la resolución de si Ryujin pudiera volverse shinigami, se resolviera pronto, ya que le inquietaba que Mayuri estuviera en el mismo lugar. Pero suponía que analizaban la energía de Ryujin, la cual, él había llegado a percibir de forma muy intensa en ciertas ocasiones. Aunque lo que él había percibido era algo más intenso que un reitsu cualquiera, y aun se preguntaba que era la llama purpura que había visto antes.

Finalmente, se le indicó al capitán Komamura que entrara de nuevo.

\- Capitán, después de evaluar un poco el reiatsu del joven Ryujin, me permito decir que le aceptamos como un shinigami, y me gustaría que estuviera en la séptima división bajo su supervisión – Dijo Kyoraku.

\- Claro que si capitán comandante – Asintió Sajin a la orden.

Ryujin sonrió al capitán, era obvio que estaba feliz por estar en la misma división que él.

\- Pero, además, dentro de un mes, evaluaremos a Ryujin para ver como ha crecido como shinigami y si puede, que logre despertar el shikai de su zampakutou, por lo que le pido que le ayude a entrenar.

\- Así lo haré. Ven Ryujin, te mostraré la división.

Ryujin se despidió del capitán Kyoraku con una inclinación. Sajin salió del lugar con Ryujin siguiéndole rápidamente.

\- ¿Será seguro que ese joven se quede en el Gotei? – Preguntó Mayuri – La energía que tiene no es de un shinigami cualquiera, ni siquiera la división cero tiene un poder como el de él.

\- Es mejor tenerlo cerca y observarlo, así podemos saber si puede ser útil para nosotros o no. Sobre todo, saber más de la espada que porta, no es una zampakutou como creíamos.

…

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Sajin llegó con Kaito a la séptima división, ya que el capitán le había invitado algo de comer primero. En cuanto entraron a la división, el teniente Tetsuzaemon les recibió.

\- Capitán, que bueno que ha regresado – En ese instante, Tetsuzaemon se fijó en Ryujin – ¿Quién es el ryoka?

\- Tranquilo Tetsuzaemon, él es Ryujin, a partir de hoy él será un integrante más de la división – Sajin miró al joven – Ryujin, él es Iba Tetsuzaemon, teniente de la división.

\- Mucho gusto teniente Tetsuzaemon.

Tetsuzaemon miró a Ryujin, examinándole de pies a cabeza, preguntándose como es que iba a formar parte de la división, pero, sobre todo, se preguntaba porque iba al lado del capitán Komamura.

\- Tetsuzaemon, lamentó haberte dejado con todo el trabajo de la división el día de hoy – Dijo Sajin repentinamente.

\- Descuide capitán, no hubo mucha actividad, solo hubo un poco de problemas en el entrenamiento de algunos de los nuevos reclutas – Informó Tetsuzaemon – Pero todo quedó solucionado.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso, si me disculpas, le mostraré la división a Ryujin.

Tetsuzaemon se despidió del capitán con una inclinación. Ryujin y Sajin avanzaron por la reconstruida división siete, el joven trataba de memorizar como era el lugar. Pero aquel era un sitio enorme, mientras Sajin le mostraba el lugar al joven, éste fue presentado con varios shinigamis de la división; finalmente, el chico conoció donde era la oficina del capitán, pero no se detuvieron mucho tiempo ahí, ya que Sajin decidió que fueran a buscar un uniforme de shinigami para Ryujin. Aunque aquello les tomó algo de tiempo, pues los uniformes le quedaban un poco grandes al joven, aunque finalmente encontraron el de la talla adecuada.

\- ¿Está bien que tomé esta ropa? – Preguntó Ryujin.

\- Claro que sí, no te pongas nervioso por todo – Repuso Komamura.

\- Lo siento – Ryujin se sonrojó de pena.

El joven se preguntaba donde tendría que pasar la noche, pero aquello casi se aclaró en seguida cuando Komamura le pidió que le siguiera fuera de la división. Ambos caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a la casa que de Sajin.

\- Aquí puedes vivir mientras estés en el Gotei, tengo una habitación de sobra.

El interior del lugar era amplio y acomodado de un estilo japones tradicional, aquello le recordó el templo, aquel lugar había tenido varios siglos de pie y todo se había perdido en una noche. Ryujin agitó su cabeza tratando de dejar ese recuerdo de lado.

\- ¿Estas bien Ryujin?

\- Si, solo estoy un poco cansado – Mintió rápidamente el joven.

Sajin llevó a Ryujin a la habitación que podría ocupar, prestándole una bata para dormir, colocando en el lugar un futón nuevo, así como una almohada y una manta gruesa. También insistió en que el joven tomará una ducha rápida, antes de acostarse.

\- Muchas gracias capitán Komamura – Dijo Ryujin antes de acostarse – No se como agradecerle todo lo que hace por mí.

\- Solo entrena fuertemente y prométeme que tu poder será para proteger lo que más quieras – Le respondió el capitán.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Un huésped misterioso **_

Komamura llevaba una semana conviviendo con Ryujin, apoyando a éste en sus entrenamientos de combate con la katana desde muy temprano en la división, junto a los demás shinigamis novatos, aunque no lo veía en el resto del día por encargarse de los asuntos de capitán, y Ryujin se encargaba de aprender los principios básicos del kido para usarlos; pero cuando volvían juntos a casa, Sajin se encargaba de enseñarle todavía al joven de la historia del Gotei. Aunque Ryujin ponía todo su empeñó en aprender, todo lo que recibía en el día era demasiada información, por lo que terminaba completamente rendido.

\- Señor, le informo que el joven recluta que vino con usted por órdenes del capitán comandante, está progresando de forma admirable – Tetsuzaemon le pasaba el reporte de lo que había visto en Ryujin en esa primera semana – Pero, hay algo extraño que he sentido cuando le ayudo a entrenar en el kido. Me parece ser que tiene que ver con el arma que porta.

\- ¿Algo extraño?

\- Así es, aunque no se que es lo que pueda ser, el joven porta consigo mismo una energía que no es la de un shinigami – Terminó de decir Tetsuzaemon.

Sajin suspiró pensativo.

\- Así que es verdad, yo también he sentido esa energía de Ryujin en un par de ocasiones, además de que, cuando fui a buscarlo la primera vez, vi que de su arma emergía una flama de color purpura – Confesó Komamura a su teniente – Supongo que esto no ha pasado desapercibido por el comandante Kyoraku, ni la doceava división, pues le examinaron ese mismo día que le aceptaron como shinigami.

\- ¿Cree que Ryujin pueda traer problemas al Gotei? – Preguntó Tetsuzaemon un poco preocupado – Considerando lo que acabamos de pasar…

\- Yo confió en Ryujin, pese a esa energía que tiene, hay algo que me hace confiar en él – Intervino Komamura – De hecho, pienso que, si le ayudamos, ese poder que tiene pueda ayudarnos un día.

Tetsuzaemon no dijo nada, aun recordaba la dura pelea por la que habían pasado. Pero no dijo nada en ese momento, se despidió de su capitán antes de retirarse, mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la división, vio a Ryujin despidiéndose de algunos compañeros; en ese momento, el joven iba a la oficina del capitán para ir al hogar a descansar. Tetsuzaemon y Ryujin se cruzaron, el joven se despidió muy cortésmente al ver al teniente pasar, pero éste, después de despedirse también, miró a Ryujin desde la distancia, tratando de decidir si él era alguien en quien confiar, más aun, confiar en que su capitán hacia lo correcto en convivir con él…

\- Ryujin, en un momento nos vamos – Sajin estaba terminando de organizar algunos reportes que tenían que entregarse al día siguiente.

\- ¿No quiere que le ayude capitán? – Dijo Ryujin acercándose al escritorio de Sajin, tomando asiento aun lado de él.

\- Descuida, no me falta mucho – Repuso Sajin – Por cierto, Ryujin, ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu primera semana aquí?

\- Ha sido un poco difícil entrenar y aprender todo sobre los shinigamis en estos días, pero todos en la división son amables y me ayudan muchísimo – Respondió el joven – Muchas gracias capitán por darme esta oportunidad.

Ryujin sonreía de forma muy sincera al capitán, quien le dedicó una cálida sonrisa también como respuesta. Como Sajin quería terminar su trabajo, ya que al día siguiente era su día libre, al igual que el de Ryujin, quería pasar tiempo con el joven y conocerlo más a fondo, ya que lo que había comentado a Tetsuzaemon era verdad, había algo en Ryujin que le daba confianza, pese aun desconocer que era el poder que dormía en el interior del chico. Komamura no tardó en terminar su trabajo, cuando guardó todo e iba a indicarle a su joven compañero que podían volver a casa, vio que éste se había quedado completamente dormido, así que lo tomó con cuidado y lo llevó sobre su espalda, Ryujin estuvo a punto de despertarse, pero de inmediato volvió a dormirse.

\- Se nota que estabas agotado – empezó a decir Komamura en voz baja}

…

Todo estaba oscuro, Ryujin estaba de rodillas, inclinado frente a una enorme criatura cubierta de pelo, con dos pares de grandes alas de plumas blancas, sobre la cabeza sobresalían un par de cuernos, un aura purpura le rodeaba por completo. Aquella enorme criatura era un dragón, el cual se inclinó mirando al humano frente a él.

\- Has estado muy ansioso estos días – La voz de aquel dragón era profunda y hacia eco entre la oscuridad – ¿Será por que se acerca el día del eclipse lunar?

\- Una parte es por eso, pero la otra…

El dragón miró un momento a Ryujin y suspiró, deduciendo que era lo que pasaba.

\- Piensas en el lobo que te rescató ¿No es así?… Debo decir que tenía mis dudas de que estuvieras entre los shinigamis, pero al parecer te hace feliz estar en un solo lugar.

\- Bueno, después de estar más de un año vagando sin rumbo, no puedo evitar sentirme bien estando en un solo lugar al fin – Repuso Ryujin con una sonrisa – Además, creo que puedo comenzar una nueva vida aquí, como shinigami…

\- ¿Y junto al shinigami Komamura? – Interrumpió burlonamente el dragón.

Ryujin se sonrojó, cuando vivía en el mundo material, le gustaban los hombres aunque no había tenido nunca una pareja formal, y desde que había visto a Komamura la primera vez, le había gustado mucho, ahora que convivía con él, pensaba si algún día podría quedarse al lado del lobo como pareja, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso, pues temía que, si los shinigamis se daban cuenta de lo que él era portador, lo pudieran repudiar. Además, ya había perdido un hogar una vez.

\- No te sientas inseguro, aunque si se precavido, hay algo en este lugar que se esconde, algo que no me agrada mucho – Dijo el dragón antes de desaparecer

…

Ryujin abrió los ojos, vio que Sajin lo colocaba en su cama, aun lo estaba cargando. Ambos cruzaron la mirada en aquel momento, el chico se sonrojó, no sabía que decir, estaba tan cerca del capitán en ese momento.

\- ¡Ryujin!, lo siento, intentaba no despertarte – Dijo Komamura rápidamente.

\- ¡Perdón capitán! ¡No debí quedarme dormido!

\- Descuida, es comprensible, has tenido una semana muy pesada.

Komamura puso a Ryujin sobre su cama, el joven aun estaba completamente sonrojado, el capitán sonrió por aquella escena que acababa de ocurrir, en el momento en que había cruzado su mirada con la de Ryujin, su corazón le había latido con intensidad, pero decidió ignorar aquella sensación, había vuelto a sentir la extraña energía que Ryujin poseía mientras lo había cargado camino a su casa, era una energía bastante cálida y muy intensa, superaba inclusive el poder que emanaba la división cero, la corte del rey espiritual. Se preguntaba como tendría que informar aquella situación.

\- Será mejor que me quede cerca y averigüe más sobre él.

Sajin volvió a acercarse a la habitación de Ryujin, la puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, vio que el chico se cambiaba de ropa, en ese momento Sajin se percató que, en el brazo izquierdo de éste, había lo que parecía ser una marca de nacimiento, una luna menguante con la silueta de un dragón rodeándola; pero ver a Ryujin semidesnudo hizo que Sajin sintiera un ligero escalofrió recorrer su espalda, así como de percibir el aroma del chico sutilmente, era un aroma que le gustaba. Rápidamente se apartó de la puerta de la habitación, el corazón volvía a latirle con fuerza.

\- Ryujin, ¿Te gustaría cenar algo antes de irte a dormir? – Preguntó repentinamente Sajin desde donde estaba.

\- Claro capitán, en un momento salgo.

Sajin se apresuró a preparar algo de cenar, Ryujin no tardó mucho en unírsele.

\- Ryujin, quisiera saber, ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de venir aquí? – Preguntó repentinamente Komamura.

\- ¿Qué le gustaría saber capitán?

\- Me dijiste que desde que vivías en el mundo material tenías la habilidad de ver espíritus y también que vivías en un templo.

Ryujin asintió.

\- Lo de mi habilidad con los espíritus, de verlos, hablarles y hasta convivir con ellos, es algo que desarrollé después de que cumplí 8 años. La sacerdotisa con la que vivía en el templo me ayudó a desarrollar mi don y entenderlo, ella me adoptó desde que era un bebé, y me apoyó mucho en lo que necesitaba, ya fuera la escuela o mis problemas que tenían que ver con algunos espíritus que no eran precisamente buenos… Era divertido vivir, desde que vine aquí, he tenido que vivir solo y lejos de los demás.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Preguntó rápidamente Komamura.

Ryujin se quedó callado un momento.

\- Es… Por que me encuentro mucho con esos seres llamados hollows… no quiero que nadie salga herido por mi… por mi culpa – Repuso Ryujin.

Komamura lo miró, aquella no era una respuesta totalmente sincera por parte del joven, pero él no insistiría más en aquel tema. Ambos terminaron de cenar, Ryujin insistió en lavar los platos de la cena, mientras el capitán tomaba una ducha y se preparaba para descansar.

Sajin estaba en su habitación, pese a estar ya recostado, las dudas en su mente acerca de Ryujin no le dejaban descansar, se preguntaba especialmente que era lo que el chico escondía como para tener que llevar una vida de aislamiento.

\- Puede que tenga que ver con esa espada que lleva… Pero de ser así, él no me ha dicho la verdad acerca de por que tiene aquella arma.

Mientras más pensaba en el asunto, Sajin se quedó lentamente dormido.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, se encontraba en una ciudad en ruinas, la naturaleza había crecido consumiendo casi todo el lugar, pero, aun así, el paisaje era desolador. Komamura sentía mucho frio en aquel sitio, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, era como si su cuerpo se moviera por instinto, deseando salir cuanto antes de donde se encontraba.

\- ¡Que visión más triste guardas de ti mismo! – Se escuchó una potente voz en aquel momento.

Komamura miró por todo el lugar, sin lograr identificar el origen de aquella voz; casi de inmediato, el lugar enteró se vio sumido en una llamarada purpura, aquel fuego deshacía todo lo que tocaba, pero también, le hacia cambiar de apariencia. Sajin se cubrió cuando aquel fuego le dio alcance, pero las flamas no le tocaron en absoluto, sin previo aviso, algo le tomó de los hombros, y lo elevó rápidamente en el aire, alejándolo del lugar en el que se encontraba. Todo se volvió oscuro, y Sajin fue soltado de repente, quedando suspendido en aquel vacío.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – Gritó Komamura furioso – ¡Muéstrate, quienquiera que seas!

\- Tranquilo lobito, no tienes que gritar de esa manera – Alguien habló a espaldas de Sajin de forma tranquila.

En cuanto el shinigami se dio la vuelta para ver quien era el que le había arrastrado a aquel lugar, se quedó sin habla al ver que quien le había hablado era un dragón. Komamura estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó sin habla.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pareciera que viste un fantasma! – Dijo el dragón en tono burlón y soltando una poderosa carcajada, aunque antes de que Sajin hablara, el dragón se adelantó en retomar la palabra – Antes de que preguntes quien soy, mi nombre es Ryōan-jin.

Sajin miró a la criatura frente a él con cuidado, al escuchar su nombre, recordó que Ryujin lo había mencionado, aquel dragón, era el dios del templo en el que el chico había vivido.

\- Por tu expresión parece que recuerdas perfectamente lo que Ryujin ha hablado de mí, eso me alegra – El dragón se inclinó frente a Sajin examinándolo minuciosamente con la mirada – Fuerte, de un corazón noble, pero temeroso aun de ti mismo…

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! – Sajin se apartó un poco de Ryōan-jin.

\- Vine a ver si realmente eres alguien en quien se pueda confiar, ya que, al parecer, tienes el trabajo de cuidar y entrenar a mi portador.

\- ¿Tu portador?... ¿Te refieres a Ryujin?

El dragón asintió. Respirando profundamente antes de hablar.

\- Él es mi portador debido al ataque ocurrido a mi templo, Ryujin no recuerda nada de aquello salvo solo el incendio que se suscitó…

\- Espera – Interrumpió Komamura – has dicho que atacaron tu templo… ¿Por qué atacaron el lugar donde vivía Ryujin?… ¿Y por que me dices todo esto?

\- La primera pregunta es obvia de responder, lo atacaron por que me buscaban a mi y a mi poder, yo no soy solo el espíritu de un templo, pequeño lobo, soy un celestial que se encontraba sellado en el templo. Pero nunca tuve la necesidad de ser liberado; pero después del ataque, para escapar, use a Ryujin como portador y vinimos aquí después de lo ocurrido – Repuso Ryōan-jin – Te digo esto por que Ryujin tiene que llevar a cabo mi liberación completa, solo así el dejará de correr peligro y yo podré enfrentar a quien me busca, pues siento que ese enemigo aún existe; un eclipse lunar está cerca para llevar a cabo ese evento. ¡Así que escúchame bien shinigami!… Quiero que protejas a Ryujin en lo que queda de tiempo para que yo sea liberado, ayúdale a entrenar y a dominar el poder que tiene. Siento que eres el único que puede estar a su lado para ello. Por favor, protégelo y entrénalo bien.

Antes de que Komamura pudiera preguntar nada, todo se vio envuelto en una llamarada purpura de nuevo, el fuego no lastimaba, era una sensación cálida y tranquilizadora.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Dudas y respuestas**_

Sajin se encontraba en pequeño jardín que tenía su hogar, cuidaba el retoño de un viejo árbol de cerezos, el cual había quedado destruido después de la guerra. Pero mientras hacía aquello, meditaba acerca de lo ocurrido anoche, el extraño sueño y también acerca de su encuentro con el extraño dragón. No estaba seguro de informar aun de ello, tomando en cuenta que aún no conocía mucho a Ryujin, pero pensaba que si investigaba el nombre del dragón y el templo en el que había vivido el joven, era posible encontrar alguna pista. Pero dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando una mariposa negra pasó volando a su lado, aquello era un llamado del comandante.

Cuando Komamura arribó a la división uno, el capitán comandante se encontraba nuevamente acompañado del capitán Mayuri; aquello le hizo anticiparse cuál sería el motivo de la reunión. Al entrar en la sala, saludó con una cordial inclinación.

\- Gracias por venir tan temprano capitán – El capitán Kyoraku saludaba, pero muy perezosamente – Disculpe por haberlo hecho venir tan temprano, pero necesitábamos verlo lo más pronto posible…

\- Así es – Interrumpió Mayuri – Después de su primera semana conviviendo con el nuevo espécimen que llaman Ryujin, esperábamos que tuviera nueva información para investigar más acerca de él, aunque sinceramente, desearía que me permitieran llevarlo a mi laboratorio, y ahí obtener toda la información necesaria.

\- Ya le dije que eso aún está a consideración capitán Mayuri – Repuso rápidamente Kyoraku.

\- ¿A consideración? – Preguntó rápidamente Komamura – ¿Qué quiere decir con eso comandante Kyoraku?

\- Me refiero a que esperamos saber qué es lo que el joven guarda en su interior y si eso no representa una amenaza para nosotros. En caso de serlo, tenemos que estar preparados para poder combatirlo – Aclaró Kyoraku rápidamente, ya que vio un semblante de preocupación en Komamura.

Komamura no quedó completamente tranquilo con aquella respuesta, pero trato de ocultar su preocupación, pues sabía que era lo que sucedería con Ryujin si era entregado a Mayuri para que analizaran más de él.

\- Así que, capitán Komamura – Kyoraku interrumpió los pensamientos de Sajin – ¿Hay algo que haya descubierto de Ryujin?

\- No he podido convivir mucho con él, pero si hay algo que he descubierto.

Sajin comenzó a hablar de donde es que Ryujin venía, así como también del símbolo que él había visto en el hombro del joven, describiéndola como una marca de nacimiento, además de proporcionar el nombre del templo y del dios en honor a quien estaba construido.

\- Esperaba pasar tiempo con el joven el día de hoy para saber más de él – Terminaba de decir Komamura – Es más, quería solicitar permiso de ir al mundo humano con él.

Kyoraku analizaba en silencio lo que el shinigami había compartido con él, para así saber cómo proceder.

\- De momento, dejaré que el capitán Mayuri sea quien vaya al mundo material e investigue la zona de la que nos ha hablado. Prefiero que Ryujin se quedé en el Gotei por el momento.

\- Está bien…

…

Ryujin iba despertando, había dormido más de lo que acostumbraba, se levantó perezosamente para dirigirse al baño; ya ahí, se lavó la cara, mirándose después, su marca de nacimiento que tenía en el brazo izquierdo.

\- Aun con dudas ¿Eh? – La voz del celestial se escuchó en su interior.

\- No tantas como crees – Dijo Ryujin – Solamente, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible aquí.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el celestial volviera a hablar.

\- Podrías volverte shinigami aun sin mí en tu interior.

\- Lo sé, pero me tomaría años, y eso es solo un tal vez, después de que te liberé, perderé todo el poder que me prestas.

\- No estas obligado a llevar la liberación, eso te lo dije en una ocasión.

\- Pero también me dijiste que, si te quedabas en mí y seguía usando tu poder, eso me mataría – Terminó de decir Ryujin.

En aquel instante, se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, Ryujin percibió el reiatsu de Komamura, rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada para recibirlo.

\- Capitán… buenos días.

\- Buenos días Ryujin, te has levantado muy temprano.

\- Me he acostumbrado a ello, ahora que estoy aprendiendo las bases para ser shinigami – Repuso Ryujin – Usted se despertó más temprano.

\- Solo tuve que atender un asunto como capitán, nada importante.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, era la primera vez en la semana que ambos estaban a solas, ya que realmente aún no habían convivido mucho. Ryujin volvió a su habitación, pues iba a cambiarse de ropa, y disfrutar su día libre, aunque en realidad, quería seguir entrenando un poco más lo que había aprendido en el cuartel de la división.

Komamura también se ocupaba un poco de labores cotidianas aprovechando su día libre, aunque quería conocer más de Ryujin, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, o hablar con su invitado. Nuevamente, acercándose un poco a la habitación del joven, vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, la habitación estaba más limpia y despejada, ahí, el joven entrenaba con su espada, se veía que tenía una habilidad innata para ello; su manejo del arma era fluido, como si llevará años practicando en lugar de solo unos pocos días; Sajin volvió a su propia habitación, meditando en cómo podría obtener más información del joven con el que vivía, pero sobre todo, investigar qué era lo que llevaba en su interior. Pesé a confiar en el joven, haber tenido un encuentro con el llamado Ryōan-jin, era algo que le había dejado cierta molestia e inconformidad, de hecho, era la primera vez que escuchaba el termino de celestial.

\- Puede que el Gran Abuelo sepa del tema.

Sin dudarlo un solo momento, se preparó para salir, era importante para él despejar las dudas sobre el asunto; antes de partir, decidió informarle de aquello a Ryujin para que al menos el joven estuviera al tanto de ello.

\- Tengo que salir un momento a atender un asunto personal, espero no tardar Ryujin.

\- Está bien capitán, le estaré esperando.

Ryujin le sonreía a Sajin con amabilidad, en señal de que el capitán shinigami no tenía que preocuparse por que él se quedara solo en la casa. Tras unas horas de seguir entrenando, Ryujin decidió detenerse un momento, pensó en compensar la hospitalidad del shinigami limpiando la casa, además, también deseaba salir para conocer más a fondo el Gotei; mientras limpiaba el lugar, Ryujin entró en la habitación del capitán, no había muchas cosas, pero al joven le llamó la atención una pequeña repisa con algunas fotos que tenía, al verlas, vio que era Sajin junto a otros capitanes, en el medio de todos, había una anciano con larga barba apoyado en un bastón pero con la vestimenta de capitán. Él joven había escuchado historias recientes de lo que había pasado en el Gotei, sabia quién era aquel anciano de la foto, además de enterarse lo que había significado para Sajin aquella persona.

…

Sajin iba llegando a una zona alejada del Ryukongai, el lugar era rocoso, con casi nada de vegetación en el lugar; llegando a una cueva enorme, la cual tenía la entrada adornada con el arco sagrado de un templo. Sin perder tiempo, el shinigami entró en aquel lugar. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta donde se encontraba su Gran abuelo, una criatura gigantesca con apariencia de perro-lobo.

\- Sajin, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

\- Gran abuelo, tengo que comentarte algo que ha sucedido recientemente en el Gotei – Comenzó a decir Sajin.

\- Espero que sea algo bueno – Dijo burlonamente el Gran abuelo – aunque por la expresión de tu rostro, creo que no es así… Cuéntame nieto, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Sajin relató su encuentro con el joven ryoka, así de como con ello éste había sido aceptado para entrenar como shinigami por el poder que contenía, pero que aquel poder no correspondía realmente al de un shinigami.

\- Lo que he averiguado del joven, es que dentro lleva el poder de un ser que se hace llamar Ryōan-jin, un celestial – Concluyó Komamura.

En ese momento la expresión del Gran abuelo se volvió seria.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Preguntó seriamente.

\- Así es… Es más, he visto de frente a ese ser… De momento no he dicho nada al capitán comandante, pero está investigando también, aunque solo acerca de Ryujin – Komamura miró a su familiar – Gran abuelo, quería preguntarte, si tú sabes ¿Qué es un celestial?

El Gran abuelo, no respondió de inmediato, parecía que meditaba sobre la pregunta.

\- Primero que nada, debo decirte que los celestiales existen, son lo que muchos se refieren como dioses, seres poderosos y de una existencia muy prolongada; un ejemplo de ello para explicarlo mejor, puede ser el Rey espiritual… Los celestiales son criaturas con un poder único, pueden manejar desde un puesto y un deber, a ser seres poderosos que viven a lo largo del ancho mundo, sin embargo, sé que muchos de esos seres fueron sellados o perseguidos por el poder del que son portadores, dicho poder ayudó a dar la vida a los humanos y al mundo como se conoce, solo unos pocos, como el Rey espiritual, que es el eje de los tres planos (material, celestial y hueco mundo), son los que sobreviven hasta ahora.

\- Y dime, ¿Es posible que haya alguien que llegué a dominar el poder de un celestial, o ser portador de uno? – Preguntó Komamura.

\- Si existen, pero alguien que lleve el poder de un celestial en su interior, está destinado a morir muy pronto – repuso el gran abuelo.

Komamura se quedó en silencio al escuchar aquello, recordando las palabras del celestial, específicamente acerca de la liberación que Ryujin tenía que llevar a cabo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sajin? – El Gran abuelo miraba burlonamente a su nieto – Te ves preocupado. Acaso, ¿Ya te encariñaste demasiado con el ryoka del que me hablaste? ¿Te preocupa que algo malo le pase?

Sajin negó con la cabeza.

\- No es eso, solamente, estoy tratando de decidir qué es lo que tendría que hacer en esta situación…

\- Es simple, si quieres que aún se mantenga la paz que tanto trabajo les tomó obtener, entrega al joven para que lo examinen a fondo; pero si crees que él puede ser de ayuda, entonces te sugiero que en lugar de tratar de saber acerca de él, mejor convive, ábrete, haciéndole saber que está en un lugar y con personas con las que puede confiar. Es lo que Yamamoto hizo contigo cuando te uniste al Gotei ¿No es verdad?

…

Estaba atardeciendo, Ryujin caminaba por el Gotei, intentando familiarizarse con el lugar, aun había muchos sitios que estaban siendo reparados, aunque otros aún permanecían en ruinas por la guerra. Pero los shinigamis trabajaban para reconstruir su hogar, se veían a otros capitanes supervisando, a la vez que ayudaban con el trabajo.

\- No me imagino como debió haber sido la pelea que tuvieron que soportar para que todo luzca tan destruido – Dijo Ryujin en voz baja.

El joven esperaba respuesta del compañero que guardaba en su interior. Pero solo había silencio.

\- ¿Crees que, con tu poder, podrías ayudar a reconstruir el lugar? – Añadió Ryujin en ese momento.

\- Creo que podría ayudar un poco, al fin y al cabo, todo aquí se compone de reiatsu, el reiatsu es una forma de energía vital, el elemento que controlo y puedo manipular – Respondió rápidamente el celestial.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó de inmediato Ryujin – Te noto algo serio y distante hoy.

\- No es nada – Repuso la voz de Ryōan-jin.

El chico no insistió en obtener respuesta del ser que habitaba en su interior, se había acostumbrado a que dicho huésped fuera muy reservado en ocasiones. El estomago produjo un ruido repentino en señal de que era la hora de la comida, además de que llevaba bastante tiempo caminando… Mientras volvía al hogar de Komamura, Ryujin comenzó a sentir como si le siguieran a la vez que le observaban, pero por más que miraba constantemente a su alrededor, no notaba nada fuera de lugar; Ryujin caminaba más y más rápido, no sabía porque, pero empezaba a sentir mucho frio, finalmente, mientras andaba a paso veloz, Ryujin chocó con alguien, lo cual le hizo caer de espaldas, pues no se había fijado por donde pasaba.

Ryujin había chocado con el capitán Komamura.

\- ¡Ryujin! ¡¿Estas bien?! – Komamura ayudaba al joven a levantarse.

\- ¡Discúlpeme capitán! – Ryujin se sonrojó por lo ocurrido – venía distraído.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó rápidamente Sajin – Por como ibas, pensaría que estabas escapando de alguien que te perseguía.

Ryujin no dijo nada, se apresuró a ponerse en pie y sacudirse.

\- Perdón, es que me había perdido, además, como está por anochecer, quería volver lo más pronto a su hogar – Mintió rápidamente Ryujin.

Sajin apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven.

\- Tranquilo, sé que todavía no te acostumbras a vivir en el Gotei, pero quisiera que consideraras mi hogar también como tuyo – Sajin le sonrió amablemente a Ryujin – Ven, volvamos juntos a casa ¿Te parece?

Ryujin asintió ante aquello. Con el capitán a su lado, él se sentía tranquilo y a salvo, aunque no lo decía.

Cuando ambos llegaron a su hogar, se dispusieron a preparar algo que comer, así como preparar la ducha para ambos.

\- Ryujin, si te parece bien, desde mañana quiero ayudarte a entrenar de forma más personal – Dijo Komamura, mientras ambos se disponían a ir a sus habitaciones para descansar – Creo que tienes un gran potencial y quiero que te quedes aquí en el Gotei como shinigami.

\- Muchas gracias capitán, la verdad es que, si me quiero quedar aquí, en la misma división con usted, si me lo permite – Ryujin se inclinó agradeciendo la ayuda del lobo.

Sajin sonrió a forma de respuesta, despidiéndose y deseándole una buena noche a su huésped. Mientras Ryujin dejaba que el sueño le venciera, se iba olvidando del incidente que había tenido, pero en su interior, Ryōan-jin, el celestial, estaba preocupado, pues sabía que aquello no era nada bueno.

\- Lo siento Ryujin, pero tendrás que verte forzado a aprender a usar más de mi poder, solo así estarás a salvo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos**_

Ryujin estaba a pocos días de ser examinado, Ryujin y Komamura entrenaban hasta entrada la noche en la división, el joven había desarrollado mucho su habilidad con la espada, además de lograr invocar algunos kidos de ataque, en la división aquello no había pasado desapercibido en especial para el teniente Iba Tetsuzaemon, quien, a pesar de haber ido conociendo en esos días al joven, aun no confiaba en él, de hecho, le molestaba verlo siempre cerca del capitán.

\- No creo que el capitán deba estar tan cerca de ese chico, me da mala espina.

Tetsuzaemon se encontraba bebiendo con un viejo conocido, Madarame Ikaku, miembro de la división once, a la cual había pertenecido en hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Sería interesante enfrentarlo en batalla y así determinar qué tan hábil es, pero por lo que me dices, acerca de cómo llegó a su división, hace sospechar que pueda ser alguien realmente peligroso.

\- Lo peor, es que el capitán Komamura pasa mucho tiempo al lado de ese joven – Añadió Tetsuzaemon con amargura.

Ikaku no dijo nada, solo observó a su amigo mientras tomaba otra copa de sake.

\- Tú sientes mucho aprecio por el capitán ¿No es así Iba? – Añadió Ikaku – Aun cuando él iba a vivir solo como un animal, tú le pediste a la humana Orihime que le devolviera su forma anterior. Creo que eso es ir más allá de cumplir con el deber de un teniente con su capitán.

Tetsuzaemon no dijo nada, solamente se dedicó a beber de su copa, la verdad era que, si apreciaba mucho a su capitán, aunque lo que realmente sentía era más que apreciación, lo amaba en secreto, aunque nunca lo había confesado. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, pues sentía celos de Ryujin.

\- Si tanto desconfías del chico, espera a que enfrente la prueba que le pondrán los capitanes, si en esa prueba se demuestra que es peligroso, la división doce se hará cargo de él – Terminó por decirle Ikaku…

Cuando Tetsuzaemon volvió a la división siete, vio que Komamura ayudaba a los nuevos miembros de la división a aprender a meditar con sus zampakutous, para despertar el shikai, aquello era un entrenamiento que dejaba muy agotados a la mayoría, ya que el reiatsu que manejaban era demasiado. El entrenamiento se dio por terminado; Tetsuzaemon vio a Ryujin quedarse solo, recogiendo las katanas de entrenamiento, Komamura iba saliendo del lugar, pero le indicaba al chico que no tardara.

\- Parece ser que el capitán Komamura y tú se llevan bien – Tetsuzaemon estaba en la entrada del recinto, miraba fijamente a Ryujin.

\- Buenas tardes teniente Tetsuzaemon – Ryujin miraba al shinigami, pero percibía que Tetsuzaemon no iba con intención de entablar una charla amistosa – ¿Le puedo ayudar?

\- Quería hablar contigo, ya que al parecer te quedaras un tiempo más por aquí – Tetsuzaemon avanzaba hacia Ryujin – Deja de hacerle perder el tiempo al capitán Komamura… Tú eres nuevo y no sabes muchas cosas, pero sé que estas enterado de la guerra que el Gotei tuvo hace poco; así que te dejaré en claro algo, el capitán perdió mucho en esa guerra y ahora tiene la oportunidad de avanzar, pero contigo a su lado, solo lo estas deteniendo. Si no te vuelves fuerte sin depender de él, ¡te sugiero no seguir en este lugar!

Antes de que el joven dijera algo, Tetsuzaemon dio media vuelta, marchándose del recinto.

\- Ryujin ¿Estas bien? – Dijo la voz del celestial en su interior.

\- Si... sí, estoy bien – dijo casi en voz baja el joven.

Sin darle importancia a lo que el teniente le había dicho, Ryujin terminó su labor y decidió retirarse, estaba demasiado cansado.

Ya en el hogar de Komamura, el joven tomaba una larga ducha meditaba acerca de la actitud de Tetsuzaemon con él instantes atrás.

\- Puede que si esté siendo un obstáculo – Comenzó a decir el joven.

El celestial comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

\- ¡En serio que aun eres muy joven e ingenuo! – Ryōan no paraba de reír.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ese teniente Tetsuzaemon, está celoso de ti muchacho – Explicó el dragón – Se le denota en la voz, además de que imagino, que lo que le molesta, es que tú estás cerca del capitán Komamura… Lo que indica que es tu rival en el amor.

Ryujin no dijo nada, no esperaba algo así en aquellos momentos, aunque meditaba un poco sobre esa situación, o si aquello traería problemas, aunque decidió dejar esa duda de lado, quería concentrarse en su prueba pues, quedaban pocos días para ello.

…

\- Entonces, capitán Mayuri, supongo que ha logrado saber más del joven Ryujin.

\- Así es, es más, mi división encontró "artículos" interesantes que analizar de la zona explorada – informaba Mayuri a su comandante – Es más, he decidido preparar algo interesante que podríamos usar en la prueba del chico. Así saber que tan valioso es lo que lleva en el interior.

\- Está bien, adelante capitán Mayuri, pero no quiero que nadie se entere de esto.

…

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, Komamura se movía mucho en el futón, estaba soñando.

Tousen estaba al lado de Komamura, ambos estaban a la sombra de un árbol, completamente relajados, pues estaban en el lugar en que ambos se habían conocido. Ambos se abrazaban, en esos momentos Tousen besaba a Komamura en la boca, descendiendo lentamente por su cuello, con sus manos, tocaba el pecho, así como el pelaje del lobo; Komamura disfrutaba aquello, lentamente desataba el obi de su hakama, permitiendo con ello que su amigo comenzará a desprenderle de la ropa que traían. En unos instantes, ambos estaban desnudos, Tousen no paraba de estimular el enorme miembro de Komamura con su boca, al mismo tiempo que el gran lobo hacía lo mismo; Sajin movía su cadera con fuerza, escuchaba claramente jadear a Tousen mientras aceleraba el movimiento de su cadera. Finalmente, Sajin no se pudo contener por más tiempo, jadeó fuertemente mientras sentía la presión de su entrepierna ser liberada en un líquido cálido y abundante.

Komamura despertó de golpe, sudaba, al mismo tiempo que su respiración era agitada, sentía su miembro aun duro, no dejaba de pensar en su sueño; cerró los ojos, desatando su pantalón y comenzando a estimularse el mismo, jadeaba y no se detenía, recordaba a Tousen, a la vez de las veces que ambos pasaron juntos, sin embargo, mientras más cerca estaba del clímax, pero en un instante, la imagen de Tousen se convirtió en la de Ryujin, pero eso no detuvo al lobo, al contrario, Sajin impulsaba su entrepierna con más intensidad, hasta que por fin pudo eyacular con gran fuerza… Después de un rato, Sajin se dirigía al baño para limpiarse, al terminar, pasaba por la habitación de Ryujin, escuchaba al joven roncar ligeramente, al ver dentro de la habitación, lo vio completamente descobijado, así que entró para arroparlo y que no enfermara, pero al estar cerca de él, el aroma de Ryujin le distrajo, era un aroma que le gustaba y hacía que su corazón se acelerada.

\- no… no me puede estar gustando – Se decía Komamura ya de nuevo en su habitación – Pero debo admitir que Ryujin es muy lindo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Comienza la prueba**_

Una tormenta había tomado por sorpresa al Gotei 13, la lluvia caía de manera torrencial, Ryujin y Komamura colocaban algunos recipientes en su hogar ya que había goteras que necesitaban reparación.

\- Perdón por pedirte hacer esto Ryujin, había olvidado por completo que aún no había reparado el techo como se debía – Decía Komamura – Por culpa de eso, también tu habitación quedó hecha un desastre.

\- Descuide capitán, yo debería haber preguntado si había algo que hacer por el lugar para ayudarle, ya que también vivo aquí.

Ambos se sentaron en el borde de la habitación de Sajin, donde el lugar daba hacia el jardín, veían la lluvia caer mientras tomaban un poco de té. Estaba anocheciendo, ninguno de los dos hablaba, principalmente por que faltaba un día para que Ryujin presentara su prueba, por lo que el ambiente era un poco tenso, por una parte, Komamura no sabía que decir en aquel momento, por otro lado, el joven no dejaba de sentirse nervioso pues temía que, si fallaba o delataba la verdadera naturaleza de su poder, no volvería ver a Sajin o peor aún, éste desconfiaría de él.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Komamura movía el hombro de Ryujin mientras le hablaba – estas muy distraído… Estas nervioso por la prueba ¿no es así?

Ryujin asintió.

\- No deberías sentirte nervioso, sé que la superaras sin ningún problema – Decía el shinigami mientras recargaba su mano en el hombro del chico – Has entrenado mucho, pero, sobre todo, no debes temer… además, yo confío mucho en ti y en que lo lograras.

Komamura le sonrió gentilmente, Ryujin se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa, sabía que el capitán tenía casi siempre un semblante serio, pero eso no le impedía ser empático con los demás. Siempre era amable y esa era una cualidad que le gustaba mucho de su capitán.

\- Muchas gracias capitán… Haré mi mejor esfuerzo – Ryujin le sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Por cierto, Ryujin, solo por curiosidad, ¿cuándo es tú cumpleaños?

\- Es el 16 de marzo… ¿Y el de usted capitán?

\- Mi cumpleaños es el 23 de agosto… En mes y medio.

\- Puedo saber ¿Cuántos años cumplirá capitán?

Sajin se quedó en silencio, como si tuviera pena de decir su edad, pero viendo la curiosidad en los ojos de su compañero, finalmente contesto.

\- Cumpliré 110 años, no es mucho para alguien que vive aquí, pero supongo que si para alguien del mundo material.

\- Vaya, 110 años… si que debes haber vivido muchas cosas en ese tiempo – dijo Ryujin – En comparación a los 25 que yo tengo.

Sajin asintió, vio que Ryujin comenzaba a estornudar, el clima se ponía cada vez más frio.

\- Ven, será mejor dormir, la lluvia no se detendrá, y si seguimos aquí, nos resfriaremos – Dijo Komamura.

El shinigami invitó al joven a que se recostará en el enorme futón que era suyo, ya que el futón de Ryujin estaba empapado aún. Así que ambos compartirían el de Komamura, aunque el chico estaba nervioso por aquel momento, fue el primero en recostarse en uno de los lados del futón, mientras que Sajin apagaba la luz de la habitación y cerraba la puerta del jardín, Ryujin seguía estornudando, pero pronto sintió a Sajin recostarse a su lado, gracias a su pelaje del lobo, su compañero pronto comenzó a sentir más calor.

\- Creo que es una ventaja tener un tamaño bastante grande, el futón si alcanzó para los dos – Comentó Komamura sonriendo.

Ryujin solo pudo reír por aquel comentario; aunque al principio estuvo muy nervioso por dormir con su capitán, pero disfrutaba de ello, se dejaba llevar por el momento, inclusive percibía el aroma particular que Sajin tenía por su pelaje de lobo, así que, conforme pasaba la noche, a la vez que escuchaba la lluvia seguir cayendo, el sueño venció al joven, quien al estar dormido se acurrucó al lado del capitán. Éste no se molestó en ningún momento, es más, abrazó al joven casi por instinto, pues veía que Ryujin era alguien que, al estar muy solo por tanto tiempo, no sabía como volver a confiar en los demás; Sajin sabía que era aquello.

\- Ryujin, quiero que confíes en mi… Me gustaría ayudarte a que dejes de sentirte solo – susurró Sajin.

\- Quiero… quiero quedarme aquí – Ryujin hablaba en sueños – Quiero quedarme contigo… Pero… yo…

\- Claro que puedes quedarte aquí… No tienes por que estar solo nunca más.

La lluvia seguía cayendo. Komamura se durmió finalmente.

…

Finalmente llegó el día de la prueba, estaba amaneciendo. El capitán shinigami caminaba al lado del joven, ya que el éste iría al mundo material a ser evaluado, aquello había sido una noticia de último momento por parte del comandante Kyoraku, cosa que no le parecía a Komamura, le dejaba cierta sensación de incomodidad. Finalmente, ambos, habían llegado al Sekaimon, la puerta al mundo humano; ahí se encontraban Kyoraku y Mayuri.

\- Pareces estar listo joven Ryujin – Le saludó perezosamente el comandante – Perdona por haberte citado desde tan temprano.

En aquel momento el capitán Mayuri se acercó a Ryujin, con un extraño brazalete que emitía un extraño brilló.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó rápidamente Ryujin.

\- Es un dispositivo con el cual te localizaremos en el área designada, además de medir tu energía y poder con ello – dijo Mayuri – ahora, descúbrete el brazo izquierdo para colocarlo.

Ryujin se llevó instintivamente la mano a su brazo, sosteniéndose fuertemente donde tenía su marca, Sajin comprendió aquello enseguida, pero Mayuri y Kyoraku miraron al joven con duda.

\- ¿Ese artefacto es seguro? – Preguntó Sajin, rodeando al chico con su brazo – Sabe lo que pienso de sus máquinas capitán Mayuri.

\- Capitán Komamura, no hay por que alterarse ni ponerse tan a la defensiva – Aclaró rápidamente Kyoraku.

Ryujin se apartó de Komamura, mirando desafiante a Mayuri, sus ojos habían cambiado de su tono negro azabache, a un azul claro, nuevamente, Kyoraku había observado aquel detalle del joven, pero no decía nada. Ryujin se descubrió el brazo izquierdo y con ello, descubrió la zona de su piel que tenía la marca de nacimiento; Mayuri la observó con detenimiento largo rato, para justo después colocar su extraño aparato sobre esa marca, de inmediato sacó otro dispositivo entre sus ropas, que le daba los informes que el brazalete registraba, inclusive signos vitales.

\- Bien, si todo está listo – Kyoraku comenzó a abrir el Sekaimon – ¡Ryujin! Tendrás una semana completa en el mundo material para desempeñar el papel de shinigami, así que esperamos lo mejor de ti.

Komamura miró al joven, dándole una palmada en la espalda para que avanzara. Ryujin le miró, sus ojos habían vuelto a su color original, y le sonrió ligeramente. Después de eso, el chico cruzó el Sekaimon, desapareciendo.

El capitán lobo miraba el Sekaimon como si su cuerpo le indicara que debía esperar al joven que acababa de marcharse, no sabía porque sentía aquello.

\- Se nota que, en solo un mes, el joven le ha cogido cariño, capitán – Kyoraku se había acercado a Komamura – Que le haya sonreído de esa manera quiere decir que usted le agrada y no quiere que se preocupe.

\- Es una buena persona, no importa lo que tenga en su interior – Repuso Komamura – Por cierto ¿A que zona del mundo material lo enviaron? ¿A la ciudad de Karakura?

Kyoraku dio media vuelta antes de responder.

\- No, decidimos que fuera a un área que él conociera, así que irá a Kioto; desde que la división doce y dos investigaron el área, se decidió que ese sería un buen lugar para poner a prueba al chico.

Komamura volvió a sentir preocupación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planean para ponerlo a prueba?

\- Soltaremos hollows genéticamente alterados por el capitán Mayuri, los cuales podremos controlar desde aquí, mientras se observa al chico, pero para asegurarnos que nada ponga en peligro su vida, esos hollows tienen un detonador para acabar con su existencia en un instante.

Kyoraku se alejó del lugar, Sajin hizo lo mismo, tomando dirección hacia su división, aquel día él y sus shinigamis tendrían mucho trabajo, ya que empezarían la reconstrucción de otra zona del Gotei. Meditaba sobre las acciones del nuevo comandante, aquello le daba mala espina, más aún que se confiara tanto en Mayuri; conocía al capitán, pero nunca había podido confiar en un ser que conseguía conocimiento a través de cualquier método por más vil que éste fuera. Tanto le repudiaba, que a pesar de que Mayuri le ofreció devolverle a Tenken como su zampakutou, Komamura se negó…

\- ¡Capitán! – Tetsuzaemon llamaba a Komamura – Señor, ésta muy distraído ¿esta todo bien?

\- Si, perdón por no prestarte atención, ¿Qué sucede Tetsuzaemon?

\- Le decía que la división a terminado ya con el trabajo – El teniente le pasaba un reporte del trabajo que se había llevado aquel día – Algo le preocupa, ¿No es así?

Komamura asintió.

\- Solo estoy pensando en Ryujin, apenas empezó su prueba, pero espero que este bien.

Tetsuzaemon no dijo nada, miró al suelo, le molestaba haber escuchado aquello, no podía evitarlo.

\- Capitán, no creo que sea pertinente confiar en el joven Ryujin… Ese joven tiene algo que no pertenece a este mundo – Opinó Tetsuzaemon.

\- ¿Y solo por ser diferente crees que él no pertenece aquí? – repuso Komamura seriamente.

Tetsuzaemon no dijo nada, comprendió el error de sus palabras. Komamura no dijo nada, tomó el reporte a entregar y se marchó del lugar.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: Preparativos **_

Durante su primer día de entrenamiento en el mundo material, Ryujin no había tenido aun que pelear, simplemente se había encargado de enviar a almas plus al gotei por medio del entierro del alma; pero, además, estaba sorprendido de haber vuelto a Kioto. Había pasado poco más de un año desde que había estado ahí, que ahora se sentía un poco raro por haber vuelto… La noche había caído, él caminaba por las calles usando su gigai, así la gente no notaba que él era un espíritu, pero pese a estar en el mundo material, su mente estaba en el Gotei, trataba de pensar en que estaría haciendo su capitán Komamura, se preguntaba si éste lo extrañaría.

\- Solo estarás lejos una semana – Dijo Ryōan en su interior – Mejor concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Tienes razón, aunque solo sea poco tiempo, quiero pasar ese tiempo con Sajin – Repuso sonriente Ryujin.

El joven entró en un callejón, deshaciéndose de su cuerpo falso, tenía que descansar, pero primero iría a un sitio en particular. Sin demorar mucho, Ryujin llegó a lo que había sido su viejo hogar, el templo de Ryōan; aunque ahora, era un lugar totalmente reconstruido, el joven cruzó caminando por el arco sagrado de la entrada, ahí vio una placa conmemorativa por el incendio que había ocurrido, así como de una foto de él y su madre.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! – Dijo una voz a su espalda – ¡Tiempo de no ver a un shinigami!

Ryujin dio media vuelta rápidamente, viendo a un hombre de edad avanzada que vestía el atuendo de sacerdote de templo. Ryujin recordaba que un año antes del incendio, él había portado un atuendo similar en varias ocasiones.

\- Buenas noches – Ryujin saludó con una inclinación – Por lo que veo es el nuevo sacerdote del lugar. Lamento si mi visita incomoda.

\- Tranquilo joven shinigami, no es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien como tú – el sacerdote miró al recién llegado de pies a cabeza, al mismo tiempo que miró la foto de la placa.

Sin decir mucho, el hombre comenzó su labor de barrer las escaleras del templo.

\- Disculpe – Ryujin habló de repente – Si usted tiene la habilidad de vernos a los espíritus, ¿habrá visto alguna vez al espíritu de la sacerdotisa que murió aquí?

\- Lamento decirte que no… Lo cual es raro, éste lugar tiene una gran energía espiritual, pero carece de su espíritu guardián para el que fue erigido…

Aquello le resultó muy extraño a Ryujin, en su interior el dragón también le transmitía un sentimiento de duda y temor. Pero el joven no tuvo tiempo de distraerse, ya sitió una energía espiritual anormal, lo que le obligó a marcharse rápidamente del lugar; el joven no tardó en encontrar a un hollow en la zona, Ryujin estaba nervioso, pero recordaba todo lo que había aprendido.

\- Llego la hora de saber si todo eso valió la pena.

…

En la sala de reuniones de los capitanes, todos ellos y sus tenientes estaban siendo informados del joven que estaba siendo puesto a prueba; todos los presentes, veían como Ryujin peleaba en el mundo humano contra un hollow, pero había algo raro, su espada permanecía en su funda, pero aun así el joven peleaba, y lograba desviar los ataques enemigos.

\- Que interesante estilo de pelea – Dijo la capitana Soi Fong – Se mueve con su espada, pero, además, bloquea momentos antes de que el ataque llegue, como si predijera el movimiento. Lo ha entrenado bien capitán Komamura.

\- Parece fuerte, pero esperaba ver algo más emocionante – Añadió Zaraki Kempachi – además, ¿Por qué no ha desenfundado su arma?

\- Es claro que como peleas solo usando fuerza bruta, no lo entiendes – Interrumpió el capitán Byakuya – Tener la espada en esa forma, quiere decir que es una forma de controlar su poder, que aun no libera la verdadera forma de su arma, aunque puede que también sea por que no lo sabe controlar.

Zaraki lanzó una mirada retadora a Byakuya, en aquel momento Kyoraku intervino rápidamente.

\- Mejor sigamos observando.

Todos guardaron silencio, y vieron como el arma de Ryujin era envuelta por una llama purpura, en cuanto tocó a su oponente con aquel ataque, éste quedó envuelto por aquella llamarada, lo que parecía reducir su cuerpo a cenizas, pero no fue así, Ryuijin, moviendo su arma controló el fuego que consumía el cuerpo de su oponente, haciendo que quedará disperso a su alrededor, donde la flama purpura se depositaba, florecían plantas y flores.

Todos, incluido Komamura, quedaron asombrados de esa habilidad.

\- Vaya, vaya… El registro de su energía es asombroso – Mayuri miraba los datos que recibía – No ha usado ni un diez por ciento de su poder en esa pelea, pero el nivel de energía que posee en su cuerpo es superior al de un capitán de la división cero.

Todos miraron a Mayuri con algo de asombro y miedo tras escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Quién diablos es ese chico? – Preguntó Soi Fong en voz baja.

Mayuri no dijo nada más, después de ver aquello estaba más que emocionado, pues estaba dispuesto a probar sus nuevas creaciones con el chico, pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

Al terminar la reunión, Mayuri se acercó al capitán Komamura, pidiéndole que le permitiera hablar en privado con Iba Tetsuzaemon.

\- teniente, necesito que me ayude a transportar un espécimen de hollow que será usado para la prueba del chico, éste hollow debe ser liberado en el mundo humano, pero necesito que sea retenido por alguien fuerte hasta ese momento – Explicaba Mayuri.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial ese hollow?

\- Que no nació de un alma plus como la mayoría de hollows que existen, es algo que lograron obtener mis shinigamis del lugar donde vivía el joven Ryujin… Si el joven no logra vencer a este hollow no se le dejará ser shinigami.

Tras escuchar eso último, Tetsuzaemon se quedó en silencio, pensando que aquello podría ser algo bueno, así, el joven no volvería al Gotei y su capitán no tendría que estar cerca de él.

\- ¿Cuándo tiene que ser liberado ese hollow?

\- Desearía que fuera de inmediato, pero tendré que informar a su capitán de la petición, pero espero que, en un par de días, todo quedé arreglado.

Tetsuzaemon asintió y se retiró rápidamente del lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Frío **_

Ryujin se había quedado cerca del que alguna vez fue su hogar, el nuevo cuidador del lugar le permitía al shinigami estar en el templo a veces, gracias a eso, el joven no moría de hambre, además de que tenía algo de compañía… Faltaban solo dos días para que Ryujin terminara su periodo de prueba; había sentido aquellos días muy largos, como si hubiera estado más de una semana en el mundo material, pero estaba deseoso de volver al Gotei… Pero también aprovechaba para pasar el tiempo por el mundo material, disfrutando de aquello que alguna vez conoció, aunque vagaba de noche, ya que sabía, que no podía exponerse a que viejos conocidos lo vieran de nuevo, al menos cuando usaba su gigai.

Sin embargo, estar en el mundo material, le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando vivía ahí, eso le hacía plantearse si realmente quería permanecer en el mundo espiritual, y pensar sobre la liberación que aun debía llevar a cabo, no le ayudaba a estar tranquilo.

\- Solo cuatro meses, es poco y mucho tiempo a la vez – Ryōan hablaba desde el interior del joven.

\- ¿Qué harás una vez que seas libre?

\- Me gustaría ver el mundo entero, conocerlo nuevamente, y encontrarme con los pocos de mi especie.

Ryujin estaba en un estanque que siempre estuvo ubicado a espaldas del templo, ese lugar estaba lleno de energía espiritual, ahí, él aprendió a meditar y a controlar más su don. Ahora, hablaba con su celestial, ya que éste, había decidido entregarle un secreto más de su poder, y era liberar la verdadera forma de la espada que el joven portaba.

\- Debes entender que el darte esta arma, será una mayor responsabilidad que la de ser mi portador; tendrás que aprender a juzgar por ti mismo como usar el poder que te estoy por compartir… Ahora dime ¿Estas listo para crecer?

Ryujin se quedó en silencio un momento.

\- Lo estoy.

Ryujin se puso en pie, sosteniendo el arma frente a si mismo. El aire comenzó a soplar más fuerte, su energía se conectaba con aquella arma, en un instante, la espada cambió completamente de forma, siendo rodeada por un aura purpura.

\- Con esa arma, no solo defiende tu vida, si no, aquello que has decidido que ahora es importante para ti – Terminó de decir el celestial.

…

Komamura terminaba de dar el entrenamiento del día, los shinigamis reunidos respiraban agitadamente por agotamiento, todos aun estaban asombrados que aun el capitán lobo, pese a ya no tener un bankai, poseyera muchas de sus habilidades, mayores a las del shinigami promedio. Todos se formaron para despedirse de su capitán, antes de pasar a retirarse; pese a ser de noche, Sajin todavía decidió quedarse a entrenar más tiempo, aunque no practicaba con su espada, entrenaba como si estuviera en una pelea de contacto físico, un estilo de pelea que había entrenado con Ryujin, más que con el estilo de pelea con la katana, como se había acostumbrado tiempo atrás, faltaba un día para volver a ver su joven compañero, estaba ansioso. El capitán shinigami estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos que no escuchó, cuando su teniente se detuvo en la entrada de la sala de entrenamientos.

\- Capitán… ¿Qué hace aquí todavía?

\- Veo que volviste Tetsuzaemon… Solamente estaba entrenando un poco más, pero creo que perdí la noción del tiempo, dime, ¿el capitán Mayuri recibió la autorización?

\- Así fue, de hecho, quería notificarle que mañana partiré al mundo material para llevar el sujeto de prueba para la evaluación del joven Ryujin.

\- Tetsuzaemon, solo tengo algo que pedirte.

\- Dígame señor.

\- Sea lo que sea que tenga preparado Mayuri para la prueba de Ryujin, no vayas a permitir que lo lastime, o que ponga su vida en verdadero peligro – Komamura miró a Tetsuzaemon seriamente.

Tetsuzaemon se sintió incomodo por aquella petición, una parte de él no quería cumplirla, pues quería deshacerse del chico, pero al ser una petición de su capitán no podía negarse.

\- Descuide capitán, yo vigilaré de cerca al joven e intervendré de ser necesario.

\- Muchas gracias – Sajin ponía su mano en el hombro de su teniente…

… Sajin estaba en la ducha, su respiración era agitada, al mismo tiempo que gemía su mano sujetaba su entrepierna, motivando su miembro con fuerza, acelerando el movimiento cada vez más, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dejara salir un fuerte gemido de placer, al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir la presión de su miembro con gran fuerza. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, se echaba agua para terminar de limpiarse.

\- De nuevo pensé todo el día en Ryujin – Decía para sí mismo – ¡Demonios! … ¿Por qué llegó justo ahora a mi vida?… Acaso vivir con él, ¿Es el camino que debo seguir?

Sajin salió del baño, con solo una toalla rodeando su cintura, su pelaje aún estaba húmedo, mientras secaba su pelaje meditaba sobre la idea de vivir con Ryujin, pero le preocupaba que el joven no le viera de esa forma, inclusive se cuestionaba como podría formar una familia propia con un chico como pareja, pues ese era un sueño que deseaba cumplir, uno que le había nacido después de tener su viejo cuerpo de nuevo, sin embargo, sus dudas le hicieron quedarse dormido…

… El Gotei estaba en completa calma, pero una extraña niebla caía en el lugar, todo se volvía más frío. Komamura se movía con incomodidad en el futón, estaba soñando de nuevo.

\- Lo que no pudiste proteger… Lo que perdiste… Todo puede volver a través del fuego de la vida, pero tienes que ayudarme a conseguirlo… La oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido solo se presenta cada cien años, y ese momento vendrá con el gran eclipse…

Sajin estaba en medio de la oscuridad, pero al mirar a su alrededor, específicamente a sus pies, veía una construcción en ruinas, ese lugar estaba congelado, aquel lugar le traía recuerdos al shinigami, recuerdos de pelea.

\- Esto no es real… Es un sueño… – Se decía a si mismo.

\- Claro que no… Este lugar existe en las sombras de tu mundo, es hermoso a su manera…

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

\- Ayúdame, estoy atrapada en este mundo… Cuando me saques de aquí, puedo ayudarte a recuperar lo que perdiste… La duda, el dolor, la soledad, todo desaparecerá, solo tráeme la flama de la vida, al celestial… Si el portador sigue a tu lado, te hará perder lo poco que te queda…

Frente a Sajin aparecieron tres caminos, en el del extremo derecho veía su vida pasada y a Tousen, en el camino central, la reciente guerra de los shinigamis y los quincies, finalmente, en el último, se veía a Ryujin pero en medio de un Gotei reducido a cenizas. Komamura sentía bastante frío, no podía moverse, su cuerpo se congelaba.

\- Eso es, deja que el frío acabe con todo eso que sientes – Aquella voz femenina reía – Entrégate a mi deseo y tráeme lo que pido… Solo así …

El frío aquella voz se vieron interrumpidos súbitamente por un aura purpura que inundó aquella oscuridad, Sajin volvía a sentir su cuerpo moverse a la vez que el frío dejaba de sentirse en su cuerpo. Ryōan estaba de nuevo con el shinigami.

\- ¡¿Estas bien lobo?! – El dragón se veía preocupado.

\- ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! – Komamura recuperaba el aliento lentamente mirando al recién llegado.

\- ¡Perdoname lobito! ¡No pensé que ella podría escapar de su encierro!

\- ¡¿Quién "ella"?! ¡¿De que me hablas?!

Ryōan miró fijamente a Sajin y con un rápido movimiento, incrusto su garra en el pecho del shinigami, sin embargo, éste no sintió dolor alguno.

\- Eso te protegerá por el momento, pero necesito que estés cerca de Ryujin desde ahora, protégelo también a él ¡Te lo suplico!

Komamura despertó, respirando agitadamente, no estaba seguro si lo que acababa de soñar había sido real o solamente un producto de su imaginación, pero su duda se despejo al sentir algo frío a su lado, al mirar su futón, se dio cuenta de que había un trozo de hielo deshaciéndose.

\- Ryujin… ¿Eres alguien en quien puedo confiar? ¿O eres alguien a quien tengo que enfrentar?

La neblina se disipaba, pero una extraña sombra en el lugar salía de la casa de Komamura, arrastrándose por el piso, estaba por amanecer, pero aquella entidad sentía que había algo cerca de ahí que podría ocupar… Tetsuzaemon, estaba por partir al mundo humano, llevando un hollow zoomórfico para la prueba de Ryujin, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aquella extraña sombra, logró colarse en la jaula de la criatura.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: Fuego de la vida. Hielo de la muerte**_

Ryujin salía de una tienda tradicional de dulces, famosa de la región, él había extrañado el sabor de aquellas golosinas de Kioto, aunque se sentía un poco culpable de haber gastado el dinero que Komamura le había dado por si llegaba a necesitarlo.

\- Solo un día más, espero haber pasado la prueba… Será bueno al menos tener un lugar donde quedarnos, aunque sea por unos meses, ¿No lo crees?

Ryujin esperaba a que su dragón dijera algo, pero no hubo respuesta, aquello no le resultó extraño, él sabía que Ryōan a veces se quedaba en silencio por días, como si no estuviera en su interior. El joven siguió su camino por el pueblo, pese a estar entre la gente normal, él se sentía fuera de sitio, sabía que ya no pertenecía allí pese a tener un cuerpo falso que le permitía convivir con el mundo material… Iba cabizbajo, hasta que al pasar junto a una tienda de antigüedades, vio en el escaparate una caja de música tallada toscamente en madera pero que producía una melodía clara y hermosa, aquella melodía le reanimaba, entró en la tienda por impulso, guiado por la tonada de aquella cajita, en aquel momento recordó que el cumpleaños de Komamura sería pronto y él deseaba regalarle algo; aunque al final, salía de la tienda con las manos vacías, traía el dinero para comprar aquel obsequio, pero simplemente decidió no gastarlo…

… Tetsuzaemon mantenía al hollow retenido con fuertes kidos, mientras algunos miembros de la división doce colocaban en su cuerpo algunos aparatos de rastreo y de control que el capitán Mayuri había preparado con antelación. El hollow estaba en un estado de adjucha, su cuerpo era como el de un animal, más parecido a un gato-mapache; aquella criatura había sido creada a partir de un espíritu guardián que había habitado el templo de Ryōan. O eso era lo que había explicado Mayuri, ahora el teniente se preguntaba que más era lo que el capitán de la división doce estaba creando.

\- Estamos listos teniente Tetsuzaemon.

\- Perfecto, solo esperemos a que el resto de los shinigamis que evalúan la zona se reporten para que podamos soltar al hollow.

Todos asintieron a la orden. Pese a que solo tenían la misión de vigilar, así como de controlar al hollow, había algo que al teniente shinigami no le gustaba, era una sensación de que algo malo ocurriría.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!… ¡teniente, cuidado!

Uno de los shinigamis fue golpeado por una extraña sombra antes de que se pudiera defender, Tetsuzaemon y el otro shinigami intentaron atacar rápidamente, pero sus ataques resultaron inútiles, aquella sombra logró eludir a ambos para después rodear por completo al hollow. De inmediato, la criatura salió de su estado de trance, lanzando un rugido poderoso, los kidos que le retenían se deshicieron en un parpadeo, su apariencia cambio rápidamente, cubriendo su cuerpo con lo que parecía una armadura de hielo negro.

\- ¡Por fin tengo un cuerpo! – Hablaba el hollow con una voz femenina – Si ese estúpido dragón no hubiese intervenido, no tendría que haberme rebajado a esto.

El shinigami de la división doce activo el control de destrucción que el habían instalado al hollow, el cuerpo de la criatura estalló al instante. Sin embargo, apenas si tenía una herida en el costado izquierdo; ambos shinigamis retrocedieron.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso tenía que haberlo destruido!

\- ¡Eso no importa ahora! – Dijo Tetsuzaemon rápidamente – ¡Corre de regreso al Gotei e informa de la situación… yo lo distraeré!

El shinigami asintió a la orden, marchándose del lugar. Tetsuzaemon desenfundó su zampakutou, liberando su shikai sin mencionar su nombre; con solo blandir una vez su arma, un relámpago salió de ella atando a su enemiga, al clavar su arma en la tierra, invocó el ataque.

\- ¡Tenmetsu suru kaminari!

Bajo los pies de la hollow hubo un destello que provocó una enorme explosión en el lugar, tras la nube de humo, se vio la silueta de la criatura caer, Tetsuzaemon pensaba que su ataque había dado resultado, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de llamar a los shinigamis que todavía había en la zona, se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus pies, al verlos, se percató de que estaban congelados, pero eso no era todo, su energía comenzaba a disminuir, se sentía débil ahora.

\- ¡Miserable! – La hollow se levantaba lentamente – ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme daño!

Entre más energía perdía Tetsuzaemon, más se recuperaba su enemiga del ataque. Tetsuzaemon cayó rendido y la criatura se alejó del lugar, lista para ir en busca de su presa.

…

Mayuri miraba los monitores que le informaban acerca de todo en la prueba, su siniestro rostro parecía no reflejar emoción alguna como siempre, pero por dentro estaba más que ansioso, acababa de ver lo que habia ocurrido con el hollow y la aparición de la criatura que se habia fusionado le emocionaba pues eran situaciones que alimentaban su sed de curiosidad científica, pero para poder saciar aquel sentimiento tenía que seguir observando a la criatura que aparecía en su monitor, con uno de los aparatos de comunicación comenzó a contactar a sus shinigamis que se encontraban en el mundo humano.

\- El espécimen ha sido liberado, así que observen y graben todo cuando se encuentre con Ryujin… ¡No se atrevan a intervenir pase lo que pase!

…

El pueblo de Kioto se veía cubierto por una niebla, empezaba a hacer frío. Ryujin sentía que aquello no era normal, pues el clima había cambiado en minutos. Presentía que aquello podría ser parte de su prueba final; sin preocuparse mucho, se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo intentando saber que tipo de prueba era aquella, pero el frío que provocaba aquella neblina le recordaba a la sensación que tuvo antes en el Gotei.

\- ¡ten cuidado! ¡Pase lo que pase, no te limites en el uso de mi poder!

\- ¿De qué hablas Ryōan?

\- ¡Llama al lobo shinigami!

Ryujin estaba por hacer lo que el dragón le indicaba, sacó el comunicador para llamar a Komamura, sin embargo, no pudo hacer la llamada, comenzaba a sentir miedo, su cuerpo temblaba, aunque no era por el frío. Mientras más se alejaba del pueblo, la neblina se volvía más espesa; en ese momento una voz se escuchó justo tras de él.

\- ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡espero que esta vez no salgas corriendo!

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!… ¡¿Acaso te he visto antes?!

El joven miraba a la recién llegada, al ver su aspecto supo que no era una amiga, pero le desconcertaba que aquella criatura pareciera un hollow, pero uno completamente diferente a lo que él recordaba haber estudiado con Komamura; tomando su arma, Ryujin adoptó una pose de pelea, sin embargo, su oponente fue más rápida en atacar, logrando crear una gran pila de hielo negro que el joven apenas si pudo esquivar, pero con ello él vio que el hielo quitaba la vida de lo que tocaba.

\- ¡Usa la lanza ahora! – Gritó Ryōan desde su interior.

Como Ryujin estaba tan asustado, le tomó algo de tiempo reaccionar a lo que el dragón le decía, oportunidad que su enemiga aprovechó nuevamente para atacar creando una lanza de hielo que iba desde su mano y que atravesó a Ryujin en el hombro izquierdo, inmediatamente le faltaba fuerza.

\- ¡Por fin!... ¡El fuego del Ryōan será mío!

\- ¡Ryujin, pelea! ¡No dejes que esa criatura gane!

Con mucho esfuerzo, logró tomar su arma e inmediatamente pudo liberar su lanza, con la cual logró invocar el fuego de Ryōan para deshacer el hielo con una poderosa llamarada, el fuego morado lograba devolver la vida a las plantas que se habían visto afectadas anteriormente. Gracias a ese fuego, Ryujin se recuperaba de su herida, pero sabía que aquello solo podía seguir funcionando mientras aún tuviera energía, por lo que se daría prisa en eliminar a su oponente. La hollow y el chico se miraron fijamente, en un instante, ambos se lanzaron al ataque…

… El teniente Iba recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia, se daba cuenta que lo rodeaban miembros de la cuarta división, además Komamura también estaba allí.

\- Capitán… ¿Recibió el mensaje? – Tetsuzaemon trató de ponerse en pie.

\- Si amigo, pero ahora descansa, yo me ocuparé del resto. En un momento más vendrá el comandante Kyoraku, explícale lo sucedido a él.

\- ¿A dónde ira capitán?

\- Tengo que ir a por Ryujin.

Tetsuzaemon quería que su capitán se quedará en el lugar, pero no podía detenerlo. La niebla cubría el lugar, y a la distancia se sentía la energía de Ryujin más fuerte que antes, pero también lo era otra aura …

… El joven estaba seriamente lastimado, había perdido bastante fuerza, en uno de los ataques de su enemiga, el había mezclado un ataque de su fuego con un kido que liberaba un humo que cegaba al oponente por algunos instantes. Gracias a ello había logrado escapar, sabía que debía recuperarse cuanto antes, además, estaba asustado.

\- No duraremos mucho si no la derrotas – Decía Ryōan desde su interior, sonaba preocupado.

\- ¿Quién demonios es esa criatura? ¿Por qué te busca?

\- Es una Sombría, un ser que vaga en el mundo como una sombra, se crea a partir de la oscuridad del corazón de los humanos, buscan seres poderosos en energía vital para crear un cuerpo propio, pueden poseer a otros, pero esa posesión no dura mucho – Explicaba el dragón – Ryujin, el día en que tú y la sacerdotisa murieron, el incendio no fue un accidente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?… ¿Acaso esa tal Sombría fue la que lo provocó?

\- Si, no quería decírtelo por que no quise preocuparte, además no quería hacerte cargar con ese peso, derrotar a ese ser es solo mi trabajo – Se disculpaba Ryōan.

Ryujin no decía nada, aquella noticia le había conmocionado; ahora era capaz de recordar con más detalle la noche en que había muerto, había visto a su madre usar el llamado "ritual del despertar", el que servía para liberar a Ryōan, él corría al templo principal, logrando ver una enorme sombra que consumía el cuerpo de su madre poco a poco… Ryujin sentía respiraba más fuerte, la ira se acumulaba dentro de sí; el aparato en su brazo no paraba de pitar en forma ruidosa, la energía del chico se estaba saliendo de control, Ryōan estaba preocupado por aquello, finalmente el chico gritó por la desesperación, dolor y tristeza que sentía, su energía emitió una llamarada alrededor de él que inclusive hizo estallar el aparato de la división doce.

La sombría percibió la energía de Ryujin no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, ya había asimilado las habilidades del hollow que ocupaba como huésped, por lo que usando la habilidad "cero" junto a su hielo negro, no tardó en usar dicho ataque, cuando vio a su presa cerca, pero éste no se movió logrando crear un muro de fuego a tiempo para detener el ataque. En la mirada del shinigami se veía el deseo de venganza, pues sin dudar un momento se lanzó directo al ataque, aunque la Sombría aprovecho el ímpetu de su oponente para usar de nuevo el cero y esta vez golpear a su objetivo, el cual cayó a varios metros.

\- ¡Contrólate Ryujin! – Ryōan gritaba desde el interior, intentando hacer que su portador entrara en razón – ¡Si usas el poder de la llama así puedes morir!

\- ¡Eso no me importa!... ¡Lo que quiero ahora es matar a esa maldita que me quitó todo!

Ryujin se levantaba después de haber recibido el ataque, pero la Sombría había sido más rápida, pateando al joven con gran fuerza en el vientre dejándolo sin aire, ella estaba por usar su hielo de negro, pero en ese momento recibía un fuerte golpe, que la lanzó lejos. Komamura acababa de llegar, se colocaba frente a Ryujin con un ademan de protección, el chico recuperaba el aliento, los ojos le lagrimeaban, pero aun así era capaz de distinguir al shinigami lobo.

\- ¡Ryujin! ¡¿Estas bien?!

\- Si – Repuso el joven mientras tosía

Sajin no pudo bajar su guardia en aquel momento, moviendo su zampakutou logró destruir un gran trozo de hielo negro que estaba por golpearle.

\- Tienes una fuerza brutal, debo reconocerlo – La Sombría miraba a su nuevo oponente con seriedad.

Ryujin se había puesto de pie, su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente herido al igual que parte de su espalda. La sombría estaba por atacar, sin embargo, se detuvo en el aire, varios shinigamis de la división uno la rodeaban ahora, logrando inmovilizarla con varios kidos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo! – El comandante Kyoraku acababa de llegar al lugar – ¡Rápido, ayuden al joven a tratar sus heridas! ¡Y prepárense para retener al hollow!

\- ¡Estúpidos shinigamis! ¡Son un estorbo, pero ya me encargaré de ustedes, y nadie podrá proteger al portador del celestial!

El cuerpo de la Sombría se retorcía comenzando a desintegrarse, todos miraron aquello, un poco asqueados por como el cuerpo se derretía. Ryujin, haciendo un máximo esfuerzo blandió su arma lanzando una llamarada que terminó por destruir lo que quedaba de su enemiga, aunque no supo si aquello la habría eliminado por completo, en aquel momento, cayó completamente agotado.

Komamura lo detuvo a tiempo.

\- ¿Ryujin esta bien? – Preguntó rápidamente Kyoraku.

\- Parece que sí, debió haber usado mucha de su energía – Repuso Komamura mientras usaba su kido para ayudar un poco al joven.

Todos veían como los restos del enemigo, el fuego purpura se dispersaba por el lugar, haciendo que la vegetación volviera en las zonas que habían sido afectadas por la pelea.

\- Bueno, al menos pudimos descubrir algo más del joven, es portador de un celestial – Añadió Kyoraku – Llévelo de regreso al Gotei, y anuncien una reunión con los capitanes y tenientes.

Komamura asintió a la orden, poniendo en su espalda a Ryujin, pero también yendo a donde su teniente para saber como se encontraba este.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: La verdad del portador **_

Los capitanes miraban la grabación de la última pelea de Ryujin, prestando especial atención a cuando su energía había salido de control. También se discutía lo que la hollow había dicho.

\- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que mantener al chico en el Gotei no traerá ningún peligro? Además, ¿Qué es eso de portador y celestial al que se refería la criatura? – Soi Fong.

Kyoraku respondía a la pregunta, respondiendo lo mismo que el Gran Abuelo había compartido con Komamura.

\- Si quieren un ejemplo de un ser celestial, tenemos al Rey Espiritual…

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo debemos proceder con él? – Byakuya intervino.

\- Creo que antes de tomar una decisión, debemos escuchar lo que Ryujin tiene que decir – Añadió Komamura – Y también escuchar, sí se puede, al ser que tiene en el cuerpo… Pero hay algo que, si quiero saber en este instante, ¿Por qué usted, capitán Mayuri, envió la orden de no intervenir cuando se supo que le había ocurrido al hollow?

Todos quedaron en silencio ante lo dicho por el lobo, se denotaba molestia en su voz. Mayuri no se inmutó en absoluto por la pregunta.

\- Porque si hubiéramos interrumpido la prueba en ese instante no hubiéramos sido capaces de ver que tan poderoso es su pequeña mascota capitán, debe comprender que es necesario utilizar todos los recursos a nuestro alcance para entender a que nos enfrentamos ahora.

Komamura miró con seriedad al capitán, pero sin añadir nada más. Recordaba lo que había pasado en su sueño, así que ahora no sabía qué hacer.

El debate quedó suspendido hasta que se pudiera decidir qué hacer con el joven, el cual aún estaba en la cuarta división recuperándose; Komamura abandonó la reunión para ir a ver al joven, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas de forma personal con él. Ya en la cuarta división el capitán se dirigió a la habitación donde Ryujin estaba, alegrándose de que el joven estuviera despierto, casi sin perder tiempo Sajin abordó lo que se había hablado en la reunión de los capitanes.

\- Ryujin, necesitamos que nos digas todo sobre ti – Decía Komamura, el chico podía ver que el capitán estaba preocupado, lo denotaba en su tono de voz – Yo confío en ti, pero los demás capitanes también deben hacerlo, para ello es necesario que nos hables de ti y del origen de tu poder.

\- Lo comprendo… Sabía que algo así ocurriría, lamento haber causado esto – Respondía Ryujin, trataba de aparentar calma, pero estaba completamente asustado – Espero que no desconfíen de usted capitán, no quiero meterlo en problemas… Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Sajin tomó las manos de Ryujin, no dijo nada solo le sonreía con amabilidad, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ello.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Komamura escoltaba a Ryujin hacia la sala de juntas de la división uno; el resto de los capitanes, ahora con los tenientes, ya los esperaban, Sajin tomaba su lugar de capitán mientras que Ryujin permanecía en el centro de la sala.

\- Bien, Ryujin parece que ya te recuperaste, eso es algo bueno. Si fueras tan amable ahora de contarnos que es lo que eres y que guardas en tu interior… También nos gustaría que fueras completamente sincero con respecto a lo que sepas de la criatura que tomó posesión del cuerpo del hollow y al que te enfrentaste al final – Kyoraku habló calmadamente.

\- Adelante, cuéntales todo, será mejor que sepan a lo que se pueden arriesgar – Habló Ryōan desde el interior de Ryujin.

\- En primer lugar, lamento no haber dicho nada hasta ahora, no es fácil hablar de lo que soy ni de lo que llevo dentro… Lo que vieron que usé en pelea, lo que me ha permitido seguir "vivo" desde que llegué aquí, ha sido el poder de un ser conocido como un Celestial, el nombre de ese ser es Ryōan-jin el dragón de la flama de la vida. Y yo soy un portador, alguien que puede servir como receptor del poder y del alma de un Celestial – Ryujin tomó aire para lo siguiente – Yo no sé de donde vengo realmente ni quienes fueron mis verdaderos padres… Fui acogido por la sacerdotisa del templo del Ryōan-jin y ella me crió como si fuera su hijo, cuando tenía ocho años fue que descubrí que podía ver o escuchar cosas que los demás no, desperté habilidades espirituales que madre me dijo que algún día me ayudarían a cuidar del templo, y no solo eso, también poder comunicarme con el dragón, que hasta ese momento aun permanecía dormido en su sello. Yo no pensaba llegar a usar el poder del celestial en ningún momento de mi vida, pero todo cambio la noche en que madre y yo morimos; hubo un incendio, creí que eso había sido un accidente, pero mientras peleaba con la Sombría descubrí que ella, buscando el poder de Ryōan había intentado poseer a madre para forzar el despertar del dragón; yo trate de impedir eso, aunque no sabía que pasaba realmente, pero despertar al dios Ryōan por un medio forzado o cuando no se cumplan los requisitos para ello, genera solo desastre y eso es lo que pasó, cuando el templo estalló y todo quedó reducido a cenizas, yo morí, el celestial Ryōan tuvo que usarme como recipiente, pero solo hasta que llegue el momento de liberarlo.

\- Esa es una historia interesante, pero ¿cómo la podemos comprobar? – Byakuya fue quien habló en aquel momento – ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que ese ser llamado Ryōan no es un peligro para este mundo?

Todos miraban con seriedad a Ryujin, antes de que el chico pudiese contestar a la pregunta, en su interior el dragón volvió a hablar.

\- Deja que yo sea quien hable esta vez, solo un momento…

Todos vieron resplandecer el cuerpo de Ryujin en un aura purpura, su cabello crecía a la vez que sobre la cabeza aparecían un par de cuernos cortos, el color de sus ojos se volvió azul celeste y hasta su estatura aumento un poco, su apariencia había cambiado por completo, inclusive la esencia de su poder se había hecho más poderosa, nadie dijo nada.

\- ¿Tú eres el Celestial de Ryujin? – Komamura fue el primero en hablar.

\- Así es, mi nombre como ya lo saben es Ryōan-jin, soy el celestial capaz de controlar todo aquello que compone la vida y transformarla… Debo de ser sincero y decirles que nunca pensé que las cosas se complicarían para tener que mostrarme de esta forma, pero yo no soy quien debería preocuparles en este momento, sino, preocúpense por la criatura que tomó posesión de aquel que llaman hollow.

\- ¿Puedes decirnos más sobre eso? – Interrumpió la capitana Soi Fong.

\- Claro que sí, aquello era una Sombría, un ser que nace de todos los sentimientos negativos de los seres humanos, nunca son un peligro realmente pues casi nunca abandonan el cuerpo del que nacen, pero cuando un Sombrío se desprende de su humano, vaga alimentándose de las emociones negativas de otros seres, solo viven en las sombras y se mueven como una, cuando crecen lo suficiente buscan dejar de ser solo una sombra y poseen cuerpos hasta encontrar uno que les acomode, pero como vieron, no todos los seres a los que poseen toleran mucho tiempo la esencia negativa de los Sombríos… La Sombría que nos atacó a Ryujin y a mí es la misma que provocó la explosión del templo, no esperaba que después de un año ella nos volviera a encontrar – Ryōan miró con seriedad a todos los capitanes, veía su preocupación, duda y asombro al mismo tiempo, el celestial se arrodilló frente a Kyoraku – No puedo prometer que mientras el joven y yo estemos aquí, no haya peligro para ustedes, la Sombría que nos atacó era demasiado poderosa como para que estuviera sola.

\- Pero lo que pides es que dejemos al chico vivir aquí al menos lo suficiente para que éste pueda esperar el día en que te pueda liberar ¿no es así? – Concluyó Kyoraku.

Ryōan solamente asintió.

\- Pero si eres tan poderoso – Comenzó a hablar Zaraki Kenpachi – ¿Cómo es posible que casi mataran al mocoso que te lleva dentro?

\- Porque mientras este en el cuerpo de Ryujin, no puedo liberar todo mi poder, si eso pasara y si se hiciera el ritual de liberación en el momento equivocado, el chico moriría – Repuso Ryōan.

\- Parece que tenemos que discutir acerca de esta situación, pero te agradezco que hayas hablado con nosotros Ryōan – Dijo Kyoraku.

Sin decir otra palabra, el aura purpura se desvaneció del cuerpo de Ryujin, volviendo éste a la normalidad, pero respiraba agitadamente, no podía levantarse.

Sajin se acercó al joven, pidiendo permiso para llevarlo a su casa y que descansara. Cuando el capitán salió de la sala, los demás shinigamis seguían discutiendo la situación.

…

\- Perdóneme capitán – Ryujin se disculpaba con Komamura en ese momento, ambos estaban en la casa del shinigami de nuevo.

\- No tienes nada de que disculparte – Decía Komamura – Tenías tus razones para no decir todo sobre ti, pero quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Ryōan es capaz de conectarse con otros aparte de ti?

\- Si puede, pero solo si el portador tiene un fuerte sentimiento hacia la otra persona – Repuso Ryujin.

\- Ya veo… Tengo que volver con los otros capitanes, tú descansa.

… Ya en la división uno, los capitanes y sus tenientes estaban por votar en cuanto a que pasaría con Ryujin, si se le consideraba un peligro, sería expulsado del Gotei 13, pero si no, se le permitiría participar como un shinigami al menos hasta el momento en que tuviera que liberar al celestial Ryōan-jin, pero si eso pasaba, ellos aprovecharían para obtener una muestra de su poder y que Mayuri lo pudiera usar para que fuera un arma para el futuro… Ya estaba por anochecer, y la votación dio comienzo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: La decisión del lobo **_

La votación había acabado, la mayoría de los capitanes y tenientes habían decidido que Ryujin debería permanecer bajo la vigilancia del Gotei, se le consideraría un shinigami por el momento, pero estaría bajo la supervisión de la división uno.

Komamura y Tetsuzaemon estaban caminando de vuelta a la división. El ambiente era algo tenso entre teniente y capitán, pues en la votación Tetsuzaemon había votado por que Ryujin fuera expulsado del Gotei, mientras que Komamura no.

\- Capitán Komamura, ¿Puedo hablar con usted? – Tetsuzaemon estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Ambos estaban en la oficina del capitán en la séptima división, las luces estaban apagadas.

\- Por favor, quiero pedirle que tenga cuidado con ese chico Ryujin… No podemos estar seguros de lo que nos dijo hoy y mucho menos de que realmente el poder de ese Celestial sea algo que no nos perjudique… En especial… Yo no… ¡Yo no quiero que usted vuelva a pasar por algo como lo que sucedió en la guerra!

\- Tetsuzaemon… – Komamura estaba sorprendido por lo que le decía su teniente.

El teniente se abalanzó sobre su capitán, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡Capitán Komamura! ¡No quiero perderle…No de nuevo! – Tetsuzaemon miró a los ojos a Sajin – Yo estoy enamorado de usted capitán…

Sajin se quedó sorprendido por aquella confesión, el silencio entre los dos estaba prolongándose; ante eso, Tetsuzaemon se iba separando de su capitán, solo podía mirar el suelo.

\- Perdóname Tetsuzaemon… No puedo corresponder a tu sentimiento, y lamento si eso te ha hecho sufrir por tanto en silencio – Komamura tenía su mano apoyada en el hombro de su teniente.

Tetsuzaemon tomó la mano de Komamura, aprovechando que el lobo estaba cerca, él rápidamente se acercó al capitán, besándole en los labios. Al separarse no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la sala dejando al capitán en el lugar.

…

Ryujin no podía dormir, después de todo lo que había pasado y la reunión de los capitanes, estaba más que nervioso. Se levantó un momento para ir al baño, antes de volver a su habitación, se dirigió al jardín, no hacía tanto frío y el cielo estaba despejado, la luna iluminaba el lugar; lo que le llamó la atención del lugar, fue el pequeño brote de cerezo, moviéndose casi por puro instinto, Ryujin invocó una pequeña flama purpura en su mano derecha para después acercarse al brote del árbol y dejar que el fuego lo envolviera por completo; inmediatamente, el cerezo comenzó a crecer más hasta que rebasó la altura del chico, inclusive habían brotado algunas hojas, y en pocas ramas, habían florecido algunos brotes de flores.

\- Sí que te recuperas rápido – Dijo Ryōan.

\- Debo hacerlo, es posible que después de lo de la prueba volvamos a vagar por el lugar… Aunque tampoco sería buena idea seguir viviendo aquí…

\- Eso no lo sabes – Repuso el dragón – Además, si te preocupa la seguridad del lobo, mejor quédate y fortalécete. Solo así podrás protegerlo.

Ryujin no dijo nada, entendía lo que Ryōan quería decirle, pero sencillamente no sabía qué hacer en aquellos momentos; en aquel instante sintió una pesada mano en su hombro. Al mirar, se dio cuenta de que Komamura había regresado.

\- Capitán, ha vuelto – Fue todo lo que dijo el chico, preguntándose si él había llegado a escuchar lo que había dicho.

\- Se nota que te has recuperado ya, pero me imagino que debido a la reunión no has podido dormir…

El chico solo asintió, Sajin lo llevó de nuevo al interior del hogar sintiendo que Ryujin temblaba, dedujo que debía temer conocer que era lo que pasaría con él.

\- No estés nervioso Ryujin – Komamura estaba con el chico en su habitación – Quiero decirte que aún puedes vivir aquí en el Gotei, pero el comandante Kyoraku quiere que pases a servir en la división uno de ahora en adelante.

Al escuchar aquello Ryujin miró con sorpresa al capitán Komamura, no esperaba algo así en aquellos momentos, una parte de él se sentía feliz, pero la otra aún tenía miedo.

\- Capitán…

\- Dime solo Sajin por favor, al menos cuando no estemos en nuestra ocupación de shinigamis – Interrumpió Komamura.

\- Sa… Sajin… Quiero agradecerte antes que nada por preocuparte por mí y cuidarme desde que vivo aquí, a pesar de ser poco el tiempo que llevo en este lugar, a tu lado, ha sido lo mejor que me pasó desde que fallecí. Pero si me quedo, mientras sea portador del Celestial, los estaré poniendo en peligro… Yo no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa… No de nuevo...

Komamura lo abrazó en aquel momento; Ryujin también lo abrazó, pese a que temblaba.

\- No tienes que hacer las cosas solo Ryujin, no cargues con esa misión tan grande por tu cuenta – Sajin colocó su mano en el pecho de Ryujin – Si sigues aislándote, aunque sea solo por proteger a los demás, te olvidaras de quién eres e iras perdiendo poco a poco tu corazón… Te lo dice alguien que ya perdió el suyo una vez.

Sin decir una sola palabra más Komamura preparó el futón para dormir, la noche había sido bastante larga, antes de que Ryujin pensará en volver a su habitación, el lobo tomó al joven haciendo que juntos estuvieran acostados uno al lado del otro.

\- Mañana, quiero que me acompañes a un sitio, hay algo que quiero decirte Ryujin.

\- Claro que sí… yo también quiero decirte algo muy importante Sajin – Repuso Ryujin.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Nota: Se recomienda leer el capitulo, escuchando la canción Aishitiru - Kourin _**

_**Capítulo 12: Declaración**_

_Oye, solo un poco más… ¿Podrías escucharme un poco más?_

_Oye, solo un poco más…_

_¿Podría ser egoísta y estar contigo un poco más?_

Ambos, Ryujin y Komamura caminaban en las afueras del Gotei, ambos iban de la mano, se dirigían a una pequeña saliente desde donde se podía ver todo el lugar. Ahí el joven vio un adorno funerario, ambos se detuvieron en el sitio.

\- ¿Sabes Ryujin? desde que era muy joven la vida no ha sido sencilla para mí, pase mucho tiempo viviendo en soledad y aun después de que alguien me rescato de ello no supe decidir cómo es que quería vivir realmente… Pensaba que mi existencia solo era para compensar la deuda con aquel que me brindo la oportunidad de volverme shinigami – Sajin miraba al chico a los ojos – Cuando me arranque el corazón para vengar la muerte de mi mentor, acepte que ese sería el fin para la vida que había construido como shinigami… Pero se me dio otra oportunidad para saber que es lo que haré de ahora en adelante, y he decidido que ya no quiero reprimir lo que siento.

_Pareciera que desaparecerá, el momento en que tome tu mano._

_Por favor, ¿podrías darme una palabra?_

Ryujin aun tomaba la mano del shinigami, desde que lo había conocido le había gustado mucho y al vivir con él se había enamorado completamente del lobo. Escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le comentaba, era la primera vez que escuchaba de su pasado.

\- Sajin, desde que vivimos junto, he sentido un gran aprecio por ti y ese sentimiento me ha ayudado mucho para controlar el poder que el Celestial me presta… – Ryujin temblaba, aunque intentaba controlarse no podía evitarlo – Pero he callado muchas cosas por el miedo de que me rechaces, de que todo cambie para mal…Pero ya no puedo…

\- Adelante Ryujin, dilo, lo que siento por ti no puede cambiar – El lobo le dio un beso en la frente al joven.

\- Me gustas Sajin, me gustas mucho… Desde la primera vez que te vi…

_Te amo, te amo… hasta el fin del mundo.  
Mientras lo digo, rio como un tonto, tu reirás…  
"Te amo". Es difícil para mí decir esas palabras  
Quiero amarte con todo mi corazón… Le pido al cielo  
poder hacerlo libremente._

\- Tú también me gustas… Aunque en un principio solo era mi trabajo vigilarte, me fui enamorando de ti, por tu forma de ser, porque tienes un noble corazón, y porque eres muy lindo – Repuso Komamura, sonriéndole.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, se acercaban uno al otro, ambos cerraron los ojos en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron. Aquel beso, fue lo más maravilloso que pudieron sentir.

_Oye, aunque quiero entender,  
aún hay muchas cosas que no puedo comprender.  
Por eso mientras estos dos cuerpos, que no pueden ser uno, _

_se aferran con toda su fuerza_

Al separarse, ambos sonrieron, por la mejilla del joven caía una lagrima de felicidad, Sajin pasó su mano, limpiándola; ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. Ambos decidieron caminar por los alrededores, se tomaron de la mano, ninguno quería soltar la mano de su compañero.

\- Sabes, agradezco poder haberte encontrado aquel día – Dijo Komamura, mirando al cielo.

\- Yo tuve suerte de que me salvaras – Repuso el chico con una sonrisa.

_Con solo tu presencia, el mundo cambiará.  
Incluso el monótono escenario, se llena de color.  
Antes de darnos cuenta, nuestras manos separadas se tomaran mientras caminamos juntos.  
"¿Estaré amando de forma correcta?"... Le preguntaré al cielo._

Ambos llegaron al lago donde se habían reencontrado la segunda vez, el lugar era tan pacifico, aquella tarde hacia algo de calor por lo que se quitaron las sandalias y la parte superior de su uniforme. Caminaron por la orilla del lago mojando sus pies, aunque después de un momento, se perseguían uno al otro, aunque no les importaba mojarse.

Al final, se recostaron a la sombra de un árbol esperando que su ropa se secara, Sajin abrazaba al joven contra su pecho.

\- ¿Escuchas mi corazón?… Esta feliz porque estas a mi lado.

Ryujin se sonrojó en aquel momento, miraba al lobo a los ojos, gracias a la luz del sol parecían que sus pupilas eran de color oro.

\- Tus pupilas tienen el color del oro Sajin, es la primera vez que lo noto – Dijo Ryujin.

_Incluso si llega el día en que nos separemos_

_Si tengo tu recuerdo podré estar bien._

_Por qué llegaré a entender el significado de nuestra partida._

_De este modo, le prometo al mañana._

Komamura se puso de rodillas, tomando las manos de Ryujin.

\- ¿Me aceptarías como tu pareja, mientras estemos juntos, para amarnos y protegernos uno al otro?

\- Aceptó… ¿Y tú me aceptas como pareja, para siempre estar juntos y avanzando uno al lado del otro?

\- Claro que sí.

Ambos se besaron nuevamente.

_Te amo, te amo… hasta el fin del mundo._

_Mientras lo digo, rio como un tonto, tu reirás…_

"_Te amo". Es difícil para mí decir esas palabras_

_Quiero amarte con todo mi corazón… Le pido al cielo_

_poder hacerlo libremente._

_Le pido al cielo poder hacerlo libremente._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13: El dragón y el trueno. **_

Ryujin y Komamura comenzaron a ser pareja sin decirle nada a nadie en esos momentos, cuando estaban juntos trataban de conocer poco a poco uno del otro, inclusive dormían siempre juntos, pero así también aprendían cosas nuevas, como cuando Ryujin descubrió que cuando le rascaba las orejas a su lobo, este podía hablarle dormido sin que recordara nada en la mañana. Pero como shinigamis, el joven seguía siendo observado mientras trabajaba para la división uno y Sajin aún se encargaba de las labores de la séptima división, aunque a veces el ambiente se sentía tenso entre el capitán y su teniente, ninguno había vuelto a hablar para ese entonces, el lobo sabía que debía solucionar aquella situación, pero ni siquiera había podido decirle nada a su pareja de lo ocurrido.

Aun así, el tiempo había transcurrido con tranquilidad aquellos días, pero a los capitanes les seguía preocupando que, en cualquier momento, los enemigos del Ryōan pudieran aparecer.

Estaba atardeciendo y Ryujin se encontraba de nuevo con el capitán Kyoraku.

\- ¿Quieres ir al mundo material?… ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

\- Quiero ir a investigar acerca de la Sombría que me atacó durante mi prueba – Se excusó el joven – Ayer Ryōan sintió una presencia similar a la de ese ser en el mundo material.

\- Interesante que el Celestial pueda percibir una presencia del mundo material en un lugar como este – Repuso Kyoraku – Si vas a ir al mundo humano, tendrás que ir con alguna escolta.

\- Lo sé, quisiera que el capitán Komamura me acompañara.

Kyoraku miró al joven un momento, analizando la petición del joven.

\- Bien, le pediré a Komamura que te acompañe, parece que de entre todos los capitanes, es él en quien más confías.

Ryujin sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Bueno, él fue el primero a quien conocí y quien me ayuda más para volverme alguien fuerte.

Mientras volvía a su hogar, Ryujin pensaba en cómo podía festejar el cumpleaños de su pareja, pues quería ir al mundo material también por la pequeña caja de música que había visto, pero quería también que fuera algo especial ese día.

…

Ya anochecía, Komamura se encontraba en la cuarta división. La capitana Isane, junto al segundo teniente Hanataro, terminaban de hacer el examen de rutina, físico y de reiatsu.

\- Y bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que me quede como shinigami? – Preguntó Komamura.

\- Bueno capitán, su nivel de reiatsu no ha descendido tanto como en la última prueba, puede que se mantenga así al menos los próximos siete meses si no lo usa de forma excesiva.

\- Es bastante tiempo todavía, muchas gracias.

Sajin no le había comentado a nadie que después de dos meses de haber recuperado su cuerpo, su reiatsu como shinigami había comenzado a mermar, y cada vez sentía que se debilitaba, sabía que estaba por perder sus poderes como miembro del Gotei y que tenía que dejar todo en orden antes de su partida. Aunque ahora no se sentía mal por ello, realizaría su deseo de conocer más allá de la sociedad de almas, y esta vez, pensaba en que su pareja podría acompañarlo, pues Ryujin ya había confesado que después de liberar a Ryōan, él ya no tendría poder espiritual.

Se dirigía rápidamente a su hogar, en ese momento vio a Tetsuzaemon saliendo de un bar. Tenía la cara roja por el sake que había bebido, pero no estaba tan borracho, ambos se miraron un momento, Komamura logró darle alcance, pidiendo que hablaran pues quería también hablar sobre la pérdida de su reiatsu y que quería que él fuera su sucesor como capitán shinigami.

Tetsuzaemon se quedó sorprendido ante aquella noticia.

\- Pero… ¡¿Por qué no había dicho nada?!… ¡Si le pide ayuda a la división doce, puede que ellos conozcan o creen algo que le pueda ayudar!

\- Akon y el capitán Mayuri ya lo intentaron, pero tendría que tomar una píldora de reiatsu modificado todos los días del resto de mi vida si quisiera seguir como shinigami… Pero está bien Tetsuzaemon, esta vez sí me voy será porque mi tiempo realmente aquí ya terminó… Pero me iré tranquilo sabiendo que la división es dirigida por alguien como tú. Además, podría venir a verlos, no me iría para siempre.

Tetsuzaemon miró hacia el piso, no esperaba algo así en aquellos momentos, comenzó a llorar. Komamura le abrazó.

\- Perdóname… Creo que siempre te ocasiono muchos problemas, a ti que tanto me has ayudado…

\- No se disculpe señor, lamento no haberle hablado en estos días… Después de besarle esa noche, no sabía cómo actuar – Tetsuzaemon miró a su capitán – Señor, disculpe que le pregunte esto, pero ¿usted y Ryujin se gustan?

Komamura asintió. El teniente sonrió, era una sonrisa de tristeza, pero también de felicidad.

\- Si usted es feliz capitán, me alegro por que sean pareja.

Teniente y capitán se despidieron, Tetsuzaemon había aceptado la propuesta de volverse capitán; aunque no dirían nada a la división de momento.

Al volver a casa Komamura notó que Ryujin estaba en la habitación practicando lo que parecía una especie de rito, así como la forma en que controlaba la energía del Celestial, pero el aura purpura a su alrededor tomaba la forma de un dragón, él no sabía si aquello estaba bien… Cuando el joven salía de la habitación, Sajin ya había preparado la cena, ambos comieron con avidez, el shinigami esperaba el momento para decirle a su joven pareja lo que le pasaba. Los dos estaba en el ofuro de la ducha y Ryujin no pudo evitar recargarse en el pecho del lobo.

\- Sajin ¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?

\- Lo dices por mi cumpleaños ¿Verdad? – Komamura abrazó a Ryujin – Lo que más me gustaría ese día es que lo pasemos juntos los dos solos, en la noche…

Ryujin entendió en ese momento lo que su pareja le pedía y no puedo evitar sonrojarse, ya que hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había hablado de hacerlo como pareja, pero lo deseaban muchísimo; en especial en momentos como aquel, en que estaban desnudos.

Komamura empujaba su cadera contra la de Ruyjin con suavidad, le excitaba sentir la piel del chico cerca de sí. Lentamente su miembro comenzaba a erectarse más y más, el cual frotaba contra la espalda del joven, quien en esos momentos estaba completamente excitado por la situación, dejaba que Komamura continuara los movimientos de su cadera, al echar la cabeza hacia atrás y su boca se encontró con la del lobo, el beso era apasionado y Sajin llevaba sus manos a la entrepierna de su pareja hasta encontrar el miembro erecto, por lo que comenzó a masturbarlo. Ambos siguieron con aquella situación un momento más, hasta que Ryujin fue el primero en terminar eyaculando con fuerza; Sajin mordió juguetonamente su cuello, él aún no había terminado, Ryujin quedó de frente a él, con ambas manos el joven masturbaba al lobo, asombrado por el gran tamaño de su miembro, sin pensarlo mucho, Ryujin comenzó a lamer la parte superior del pene del lobo, saboreándolo y acostumbrándose al sabor; Komamura le tomó de la nuca, empujándolo para que probara todo, la situación no duró mucho tiempo antes de que el lobo eyaculara con fuerza… Ambos tuvieron que limpiarse nuevamente antes de salir de la ducha; ninguno de los dos pudo negar que habían pasado un momento muy grato, Sajin no podía esperar para tomar a Ryujin y hacerlo suyo.

…

Al día siguiente, Ryujin se encontraba en las afueras del Gotei terminando el entrenamiento con los novatos de la división uno, aquel era un día tranquilo, aunque se podía apreciar que el otoño estaba cerca; él iba solo de regreso al Gotei ya que aún no se comunicaba abiertamente con todos pues no había confianza, además de que muchos se burlaban de que viviera con Komamura, soltando comentarios en el que lo señalaban a él como la mascota del capitán lobo. Pero eso no le importaba, él era feliz de siempre estar al lado de su pareja.

Al caminar, iba completamente distraído, por lo que no tardó mucho tiempo en chocar alguien más.

\- ¡Disculpe!

\- Por fin te encuentro chico.

Tetsuzaemon estaba frente a Ryujin con una expresión muy seria, el chico se puso inmediatamente nervioso.

\- Ven conmigo – Indicó Tetsuzaemon y echó a andar.

Ryujin no estaba seguro si debía obedecer al teniente, pero movido por la curiosidad siguió al teniente hacia una zona de campo abierto que era ocupada como zona de entrenamiento. Ya en el lugar, Tetsuzaemon desenfundo su espada, liberando su shikai sin tener que nombrarlo.

\- ¡Quiero tener un combate contigo, aquí y ahora! – Dijo rápidamente Tetsuzaemon.

Ryujin se quedó asombrado ante aquellas palabras, miraba fijamente al teniente shinigami y notaba que lo que decía era en serio. Por un momento pensó en huir, pero algo en él se lo impidió; no entendía por qué Tetsuzaemon quería pelear con él, pero aceptaría el reto. Tomó su espada colocándose en posición de ataque.

Ambos contrincantes se miraban fijamente, en un parpadeo se lanzaron al ataque, Ryujin no había liberado el arma del Celestial a diferencia del teniente que había invocado el shikai de su zampakutou, dada su experiencia como shinigami, Tetsuzaemon se movía más rápido que Ryujin e inclusive se veía la clara diferencia de poder entre ambos, pues el joven apenas podía bloquear cada ataque de su contrincante, pero conforme iba avanzando la pelea, Ryujin era capaz de seguir el ritmo del shinigami. Finalmente, ambos lograron conectar un golpe al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Ja! ¡Eres bueno chico! – Tetsuzaemon estaba emocionado por aquella pelea – ¡Pero aún no terminamos!

El arma del shinigami brilló con intensidad el aire comenzó a vibrar a su alrededor, Ryujin sintió el intenso reiatsu que emitía su oponente; sin dudar un solo instante, liberó la forma de su arma preparándose para contraatacar.

Con solo blandir una sola vez su arma, Tetsuzaemon liberó una serie de relámpagos que se dirigieron a Ryujin rápidamente, pero el joven, en lugar de retroceder, uso el shumpo para lanzarse directamente, logró esquivar algunos de los relámpagos e inclusive logró anular el poder de los demás con el fuego de la lanza y devolviendo la energía de ellos como contraataque. Pero Tetsuzaemon logró esquivar todo con facilidad, preparando el segundo ataque lo más rápido que pudo; como shinigami, él era mejor combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, habilidad que había mejorado cuando había estado en la división 11, pero ahora agradecía que su zampakutou fuera de tipo kido, ya que eso le ayudaba a pelear desde la distancia, gracias a ello había logrado ser teniente de la división 7. Tetsuzaemon se volvía cada vez más rápido, como si el mismo fuera un relámpago, el joven no podía seguirlo y menos aún, no podía bloquear los ataques que recibía. En ese instante, Ryujin se dio cuenta de que el shinigami tenía una ventaja inmensa sobre él en combate y que, si hubiera querido, ya lo habría derribado y terminado con ello, fue ahí cuando comprendió el porqué de la batalla. Antes de recibir otro golpe de Tetsuzaemon, Ryujin logró moverse de su sitio, su cuerpo era envuelto por el aura purpura del dragón.

Tetsuzaemon no perdió un solo momento, para atacar con toda su fuerza, el impacto de las armas de ambos creo una fuerte explosión que arrojó a ambos oponentes en direcciones opuestas.

Ambos se levantaron con dificultad. El shinigami se acercaba a Ryujin, pero ya había enfundado su arma, al estar cerca, le extendió su mano al chico.

\- Por fin lo confirme – Comenzó a decir Tetsuzaemon – Creo que ya puedo comenzar a confiar en que puedes proteger a nuestro capitán.

\- A usted le gusta el capitán Komamura ¿Verdad?… ¿Por eso me pidió tener este combate?

\- Si me gusta, pero quería tener este combate contigo para ver si eres capaz de pelear por tu cuenta, que no dependas siempre del capitán o sientas que estas en una posición especial por ser pareja… Pero, además, quiero decirte que no me daré por vencido, si dejas que el capitán se vaya de tu lado yo lo tomaré.

Ambos rieron ante aquel comentario.

A lo lejos Komamura veía a ambos y en su interior se sentía más tranquilo con aquella situación, por fin su pareja y su teniente llevándose bien.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14: Noche de cumpleaños**_

Faltaban solo dos días para el cumpleaños de Komamura, en su división ya se estaba organizando una comida para celebrar al capitán, aunque no sería algo llamativo. Ryujin estaba preocupado porque aún no había podido ir al mundo humano como lo había planeado. Pero trataba de mantenerse en calma, ayudando a preparar la pequeña fiesta de su pareja, aunque lo hacía ya tarde después de terminar con sus labores, aunque eso le cansaba por que se veía obligado aun a usar el fuego de la vida en esos días para ayudar convirtiendo el reiatsu de los escombros del Gotei en nueva energía vital para ayudar a reconstruir el sitio de forma más rápida, cosa que Komamura le había pedido al comandante Kyoraku que no hiciera eso muy seguido…

…. A un día antes de la fiesta, Kyoraku le dio luz verde a Ryujin para visitar el mundo humano y recopilar más información de los Sombríos, pero Komamura no lo acompañaría, sería escoltado al día siguiente por Madarame Ikaku de la onceava división y Abarai Renji de la sexta división, dos tenientes shinigamis poderosos, y aunque el joven aún no había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con ellos, los conocía.

\- Debería ir contigo también Ryujin – Comentaba Komamura al saber lo que su pareja iba a hacer.

Estaban recostados, pero aún no podían dormir, una parte en ambos estaba nerviosa pues sabían lo que pasarían y compartirían en 24 hrs más, era un paso muy importante para ambos. Estaban tomados de las manos.

\- Descuida Sajin, te prometo tener cuidado y volver a tiempo para estar contigo.

Ambos dormían; pero Komamura se encontraba soñando, las ruinas de lo que antes había visto como una ciudad abandonada ya no estaban, en cambio veía frente a él un fuerte resplandor, una luz cálida, él se preguntaba que era aquello realmente.

\- Parece que has encontrado la luz que te iluminé – Dijo una voz tras Sajin.

Al voltear, vio que el dragón Ryōan estaba mirando fijamente la luz que había en el lugar.

\- Pensaba que esa luz era tuya – Dijo Sajin – Pero su energía es muy diferente…

\- Es porque ese resplandor es de Ryujin… Lo que él significa para ti.

\- ¿Tú sabías que él y yo podíamos acabar como pareja?

Ryōan sonrió burlonamente antes de contestar.

\- Lo intuía, desde la primera vez que pude entrar en contacto contigo, sospechaba de los sentimientos del chico… Pero sé que todo podía cambiar, por eso solo te había pedido protegerlo y ayudarlo, la decisión de quedártelo como pareja ha sido tuya – El dragón se inclinó frente a Sajin en aquel momento – Muchas gracias por haber confiado en Ryujin y en mí.

…

Ryujin caminaba por Kyoto, era seguido muy de cerca por los dos shinigamis que lo escoltaban, el día estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, por lo que el chico estaba muy concentrado en su tarea, pero también concentrado en obtener el regalo para su pareja.

\- Chico, ¿Logras sentir algún peligro o algo fuera de lo normal? – Preguntaba Ikaku.

\- De momento no siento nada que sea peligroso.

\- ¿Podemos hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo Renji en esos momentos.

El chico asintió.

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con el capitán Komamura? – Dijo directamente Renji – Es que se les ve juntos y bueno, el capitán nunca se había mostrado tan sociable con alguien, inclusive parece feliz.

Ryujin se sonrojo pues no sabía que decir en esos momentos. Ikaku y Renji lo miraban fijamente ansiosos de escuchar una respuesta.

\- Bueno, él y yo solo somos amigos… si puedo decirlo así – Repuso Ryujin rápidamente – Además de que es alguien que me ha ayudado mucho en el tiempo que llevo en el Gotei.

Benji e Ikaku no quisieron insistir, aunque vieron que el chico se había sonrojado. En aquellos momentos Ryujin sintió el frío de un Sombrío cerca, por lo que tuvieron que moverse rápidamente.

…

Estaba atardeciendo, Mayuri observaba los monitores de su computadora; desde la guerra, la barrera entre los tres mundos había quedado debilitada y alterada, pero gracias a eso, ya había aislado el rastro de energía de la sombría que había poseído al hollow. Y había encontrado que una de las áreas que estaban aun en reconstrucción, era por donde había entrado aquel ser.

\- Si uno entró, entonces pueden entrar más… ¿Por qué no han venido entonces?

Tras ingresar algunos datos más, la pantalla arrojó un mapa del Gotei con los puntos por donde los Sombríos podían pasar del mundo. Rápidamente se dirigió a ver a Kyoraku…

… Komamura estaba ya con los miembros de su división, toda la cena estaba lista en una pequeña sala que a veces era para reuniones del lugar, pero era bastante amplia. El capitán miraba el lugar agradecido con los miembros de su división cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, la comida fue animada, todos se alegraban de pasar un momento así después de tantos meses de duro trabajo. Sin embargo, Ryujin no había llegado aún al lugar, Komamura se estaba preocupando, además de que comenzaba a llover.

Al terminar la reunión la lluvia caía intensamente, todos volvían a sus hogares, los últimos en abandonar las instalaciones de la división fueron el capitán y su teniente.

\- ¿Esta bien capitán?

\- Si Tetsuzaemon, muchas gracias por la fiesta… Perdona si ahora mismo me veo un poco preocupado, pero…

\- Está pensando en Ryujin – Terminó de decir Tetsuzaemon – El chico debe tener algún motivo por el cual no pudo llegar a tiempo, seguro que él no quería faltar a su cumpleaños.

Komamura sonrió a su teniente, agradeciendo sus palabras, ambos caminaron hacia sus hogares, la lluvia seguía cayendo, justo antes de llegar a la entrada de su hogar, su fino oído pudo percibir que alguien corría hacia él, al voltear, vio a un Ryujin completamente empapado y con una expresión que indicaba que estaba arrepentido por no haber llegado a tiempo, y a la vez asustado.

\- ¡Sajin! – Ryujin se detuvo frente a su capitán resoplando por todo lo que había tenido que correr – ¡Quería llegar antes pero no pude! ¡Las cosas se complicaron un poco y no pudimos regresar a tiempo!… Lo siento…

Sajin no perdió un minuto en inclinarse ante el chico y abrazarlo, sin importar que ambos se estuvieran mojando bajo la lluvia.

\- ¡Llegaste a tiempo y estás bien! – Fue todo lo que dijo el lobo – Eso es lo único que importa.

Ambos se besaron en ese momento, Sajin cargó en brazos a su pareja hasta llegar a casa. Tomaron un baño caliente para no resfriarse, pero fue un baño muy rápido; ambos volvían a la habitación, Komamura se dio cuanta de que en la bata de Ryujin éste escondía algo similar a una pequeña caja, pero de momento no preguntaría.

No encendieron la luz de la habitación, ambos se besaron con el lugar a oscuras, solo escuchaban su respiración, los latidos de su corazón y la lluvia caer. La mano de Komamura comenzaba a abrir la bata de su compañero lentamente, percibía su aroma humano y eso le excitaba lentamente; al final dejaron caer su vestimenta al suelo, Ryujin pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Sajin, sintiendo la firmeza de sus músculos combinada con la suavidad de su pelo, y por primera vez, pudo tocar donde Sajin tenía a cicatriz de cuando se había sacado el corazón. Interrumpieron un momento lo que hacían para colocar el futón y colocarse sobre el mismo, Sajin estaba completamente excitado y su miembro lo demostraba se sentó en el futón mientras Ryujin se colocaba frente a él sobre sus manos y piernas, el lobo jadeo al sentir la boca de su pareja probando su miembro nuevamente, esta vez iba más lento y motivándolo desde la base hasta la punta; después de un momento así, Sajin lo interrumpió e hizo que se recostará mientras el se colocaba encima de él, Ryujin levantaba las piernas mientras las abría para que quedaran alrededor de la cadera de su lobo.

\- ¿Estas nervioso?

\- Solo un poco.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, el joven vio la pasión que ardía en los ojos de su pareja. Volvieron a besarse, mientras hacían eso, Komamura los masturbaba a ambos. Finalmente llegó el momento tan esperado.

\- Aquí voy.

Ryujin se relajó lo mejor que pudo mientras Sajin empujaba su miembro dentro de él, el momento parecía que duraba una eternidad, hasta que finalmente el lobo estuvo completamente dentro del joven, quien en ese momento se aferraba fuertemente al pelaje de su pecho. Komamura comenzó a mover su cadera hacia atrás y hacia delante, ponía bastante fuerza en cada movimiento, ambos jadeaban por el momento y Ryujin podía sentir como los músculos de su amado se tensaban con cada embestida, Sajin interrumpió sus movimientos para poder besar a su pareja; después de aquello, Komamura tomó el cuerpo de Ryujin, para cargarlo mientras se ponía de pie, el joven pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su lobo mientras éste seguía con el movimiento de cadera. Las penetraciones de Komamura se volvía más rápidas y con más fuerza, Ryujin jadeaba más fuerte debido a eso y se aferraba al cuerpo del lobo como si se aferrara a lo más importante que tenía, y así era. En el momento del clímax, Sajin cayó de rodillas mientras su liquido llenaba a su pareja.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – Dijo sonriendo Ryujin.

\- Gracias… Gracias por ser mi pareja…

Komamura lo miraba, le excitaba ver al joven recobrando el aliento, respiraba su aroma y éste le inundaba el cerebro haciéndolo olvidarse de todo lo demás.

\- Ryujin, ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?

\- Si Sajin, cuantas veces quieras.

Ambos se recostaron, besándose y acariciando el cuerpo uno del otro, pero no tardaron mucho en repetir el acto de entregarse uno al otro, Komamura recostado, pero subía y bajaba su cadera mientras Ryujin estaba recostado sobre su pecho, con las piernas abiertas. Nuevamente volvieron a cambiar de posición, ambos se sostenían sobre sus piernas y brazos, Komamura encima de Ryujin. Las manos de Komamura sostenían al joven del pecho y la cadera, en aquellos momentos era un lobo en celo, ya se había corrido dos veces e iba por el clímax final.

La pareja jadeó fuertemente al finalizar en aquella posición. Ambos jadeaban y sentían el calor uno del otro. Pese a haber terminado, Komamura no separaba su cadera de la de Ryujin y lo seguía abrazando.

\- Ryujin… Mi Ryujin… – Comenzó a decir Komamura – ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

\- Dime Sajin…

\- En el pasado he perdido mucho… Perdí a dos personas que eran importantes en mi vida y eso me dejó un agujero en el corazón, esa herida ha sanado lentamente pero nunca completamente… hasta ahora – Komamura tomó la mano derecha del joven – Por favor, no te separes de mí, tú eres mi corazón ahora.

Tras escuchar aquello, Ryujin sujeto con fuerza la enorme mano de Sajin, y comprendía que ya no había marcha atrás en ese punto.

\- Te lo prometo Sajin, nunca me vas a perder, por que tu eres mi vida ahora.

El cuerpo del lobo se fundió con el del chico en un cálido abrazo; acomodaron el resto del futón para dormir, pero antes de eso, Ryujin tomó su bata y extrajo una pequeña caja de regalo, la cuál se la entregó a Komamura.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Un regalo adicional, espero que te guste – Decía Ryujin mientras se recostaba, ya no soportaba el cansancio de su cadera y de sus piernas.

Cuando Sajin abrió aquel regalo, vio una caja de música tallada en madera a mano, era hermosa, al ponerla en marcha, la melodía que reprodujo era lenta pero muy hermosa. Komamura se inclinó sobre Ryujin para robarle un beso como agradecimiento; dejando la caja de música a un lado del futón, la pareja se abrazó, el lobo sostuvo al joven sobre su pecho para así, poder dormir y recuperar energías.

(Melodía de la caja watch?v=QqZ0QJx6nkE )


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15: La amenaza se acerca**_

Komamura abría poco a poco los ojos, se daba cuenta de que estaba solo en el futón, se preguntaba cuanto había dormido, la brisa que llegaba desde el jardín le hizo darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta así que solo se colocó la bata del shini antes de salir. En el lugar vio a Ryujin sentado contemplando el jardín.

\- No pude sentir cuando te levantaste – Komamura se sentaba al lado de su pareja.

\- Te veías tan lindo durmiendo que no quería despertarte – Repuso Ryujin.

Sajin tomó a Ryujin poniéndolo sobre su regazo, estaba amaneciendo, pero no se sentía frío alguno. Aun así, Ryujin se acurrucó en el pecho del lobo.

\- ¿Puedo decirte algo Sajin?

\- Claro… Con solo ver tu rostro puedo ver que hay algo que te preocupa.

\- Así es, y es que ahora que ya somos pareja estaba pensando si no hemos hecho las cosas de forma muy acelerada… Me gustas, pero yo no sé muchas cosas de ti y tú no sabes muchas cosas de mí tampoco, como que comida es tu favorita o tu color preferido… Siento que si seguimos acelerando las cosas así un día te pueda perder y yo no quiero eso.

Komamura puso rodeó solo con su brazo derecho a Ryujin, riendo ante la situación.

\- Piensas mucho las cosas y eso está bien… Tienes razón en decir que aún no conocemos mucho uno del otro, pero eso está cambiando porque hay cosas de nosotros que vamos compartiendo poco a poco.

Tomando a Ryujin del mentón, Sajin hizo que éste mirara hacia arriba y así le pudo robar un tierno beso, ambos volvieron al interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta del jardín para tener privacidad ante lo que harían.

…

Kyoto, Templo del Ryōan, aún no amanecía y aun así el monje se encontraba en el estanque a espaldas del templo.

\- Poderosa Yum Kimil, escucha a tu siervo.

El agua del estanque se agitó antes de que la superficie se quedara congelada por hielo, era como un espejo gigante con la superficie completamente clara.

\- ¿Has logrado conseguir las sombras que alimenten el espejo negro? – Una voz femenina hizo eco en el lugar – Puedo ser paciente, pero si hay algo que no soporto son los buenos para nada.

\- Mi generosa y hermosa Yum Kimil, solo hemos tenido un retraso en nuestra operación. Lamentablemente el portador ha dominado más el poder del Celestial e inclusive, seres llamados shinigamis le protegen en el mundo espiritual.

\- Eso lo sé muy bien, parte de mi ser como Sombría pudo entrar y poseer a una de las criaturas que hay en ese mundo… Si queremos obtener el poder del Ryōan para antes del eclipse lunar, debemos entonces utilizar a aquellos que lo protegen ¡Muéstrame el espejo!

El monje tomó de entre sus ropas un pequeño espejo de mano rectangular y con un marco de tono negro azabache. Al instante de reflejar el lago, en la superficie del espejo se manifestó la imagen de varios sombríos moviéndose en su interior.

\- ¡Sí!, lo presiento… Pronto llegará nuestro momento, la energía oscura comienza a ser de lo más pura…

Sobre la superficie del lago se hizo presente la figura de una mujer vestida como una sacerdotisa.

\- Seguid recolectando a más sombríos, ellos se ven atraídos hacia este pueblo, el sello de ese estúpido dragón se debilita con cada día que pasa y pronto podremos actuar… Cuando llegué el momento le quitaremos a mi hijo el poder del Ryōan.

El monje hizo una reverencia ante las palabras de su ama, la silueta de la misma se acercó a la orilla del lago, aunque no pudo avanzar más allá sin desvanecerse.

\- Descuide mi ama. Le juró que se cumplirá su objetivo… Nuestro objetivo… Dejaremos de ser solo simples sombras.

El ojo izquierdo de aquel hombre se oscureció por solo un instante.

…

Ryujin informaba al capitán comandante lo que había sucedido en su exploración al mundo material, Renji e Ikkaku también se encontraban en el lugar confirmando la historia del joven.

\- Los que nos atacaron por suerte solo eran sombras y no habían poseído a nadie, sin embargo, se están moviendo en grupos como enjambres, eso no es algo natural según lo que me ha dicho Ryōan.

\- ¿Algo más que agregar?

\- Podríamos decir que sí – Renji fue quien habló – Cuando Ikkaku y yo estábamos enfrentando a los seres sombra de Kyoto, algunos lograron darse a la fuga y los perseguimos, pero se escabulleron tan deprisa que inclusive se dejó de sentir su energía.

\- ¿Saben la razón de eso? – Preguntó Kyoraku, sumamente intrigado por lo que escuchaba, pero miraba principalmente a Ryujin en espera de la respuesta.

\- No sé cuál sea la razón de ello, aun así, Ryōan y yo estamos atentos a que esos Sombríos no se manifiesten aquí de nuevo.

La reunión quedó dada por concluida, Renji e Ikkaku se marcharon a sus divisiones, mientras que Ryujin se tenía que dirigir con los miembros de su división para el entrenamiento vespertino, aunque dudaba en si lograría completarlo, pues caminaba cojeando debido al dolor que sentía en su cadera.

\- Debí haberme imaginado que esto pasaría, de por sí Sajin tiene mucha más fuerza que yo.

\- Pues anoche no parecía que ese detalle les preocupara – Se burlaba el dragón en su interior.

Ryujin se reía mientras entraba al área de entrenamientos, justo antes de llegar a donde todos los demás shinigamis estaban reunidos, escuchó que había un grupo de novatos hablando en voz baja. Se detuvo justo tras un mueble escondiendo su presencia.

\- El capitán comandante no parece tan sabio como el anterior, dejar que ese fenómeno esté en la división… Y peor aún, que se quede en esta división, cuando solo es por su "don especial" que vive aquí, no es como nosotros que sobrevivimos a la guerra…

\- Por eso lo pusieron al cuidado del otro fenómeno que está con los capitanes, uno cuida al otro.

\- ¡Eso es verdad! Además, ¿Cómo pueden permitir que ese lobo siga siendo capitán?... Ni siquiera posee un Bankai en estos momentos… seguramente sigue viviendo en el Gotei por que le tienen lastima.

Aquellos shinigamis rieron a carcajadas.

\- Será mejor que corramos o la teniente Nanao se molestará.

\- Tienes razón, además podremos divertirnos con la mascota de Komamura en el entrenamiento.

Aquel grupo se alejó por el pasillo, Ryujin esperó un momento hasta que pudo salir de donde estaba y caminar en la misma dirección, él no tenía problemas con que los demás se burlaran de su persona, pero no iba a permitir que hablaran mal de su pareja.

En la sala de entrenamientos, la teniente Nanao supervisaba ese día las pruebas de pelea uno contra uno. Ryujin esperaba su turno al lado de los demás miembros de la división y el ambiente se percibía frío, aunque no sabía si era por la ira que sentía; trataba de comprender como había sido para los demás haber enfrentado la terrible guerra que acabo prácticamente con el Gotei y en donde muchos murieron, era obvio que no se podía comparar aquello con la perdida que él mismo había pasado en el mundo humano, pero sentía que eso no era motivo para que lo hicieran menos, o peor aún, que tuvieran derecho a burlarse de su Komamura.

Ryujin tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado cuando lo llamaron para colocarse para enfrentar a uno de los shinigamis que se habían burlado de él, su oponente lo veía con desdén y burlonamente.

\- ¡Comiencen!

A la señal de la teniente el shinigami fue rápido en desenfundar su espada y atacar, Ryujin apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar saltando a un lado, aunque eso no le sirvió ya que su oponente en un hábil giro logró derribarlo de una patada. De entre los shinigamis hubo sones de burla; el dolor en la cadera de Ryujin no le ayudaba a moverse como quisiera, aun así, se levantó volviéndose a colocar en posición de ataque tomando su arma a tiempo para bloquear un nuevo ataque, a partir de ese momento la pelea se volvió muy reñida pues ambos adversarios se movían con fluidez y ninguno cedía terreno. El shinigami movía su espada atacando como si quisiera eliminar a su oponente, pues en un principio solo había querido humillarlo por no ser parte de la sociedad de almas como los demás, pero al ver que ese joven era hábil en pelea, solo pensaba en derrotarlo; Ryujin demostraba claramente porque había sido aceptado en aquella división, aunque también se le veía detenerse por momentos debido al dolor de su cadera y piernas.

Aquello fue aprovechado por su oponente que con una barrida logró hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y así dar una estocada que lo empujaría fuera del área de combate, pero Ryujin se logró recuperar recordando un movimiento especial que Komamura le había enseñado para casos así, antes de caer logró utilizar sus manos de apoyo para tomar nuevamente impulso para asestar una fuerte patada en el rostro de su contrincante, aunque se llevó un profundo corte en su mejilla al haber hecho aquel movimiento. Con aquel ataque la teniente Nanao dio por terminada la pelea declarando a Ryujin ganador; cuando él volvió a su sitio el dragón lo felicitaba internamente, pero al ver a quienes se habían burlado, decidió añadir en voz alta para que lo oyeran.

\- Creo que Komamura me ha entrenado bien pese a ser solo su mascota.

Aquel grupo de shinigamis que estaban cerca solo lo miraron con frialdad mientras también recibían a su compañero vencido.

Al terminar el entrenamiento todos se dirigían a sus hogares, Ryujin caminaba aun cojeando, pero feliz de haber demostrado que él valía por si solo, y que no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera menos. Pero mientras los shinigamis se dispersaban, aquel grupo de shinigamis solo maldecían al joven en silencio, aquellas emociones hacían que sus sombras fueran creciendo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16: Confusión y miedo**_

Con el inicio del noveno mes, el clima cambiaba rápidamente dando paso al otoño. La reconstrucción del Gotei avanzaba a buen ritmo, aunque aún quedaba una gran parte en la cual trabajar; el número de nuevos shinigamis también había crecido y en varias divisiones los entrenamientos para prepararlos para los peores escenarios de pelea eran prioridad, inclusive, se había habilitado una zona especial de entrenamiento que asemejaba a una de las ciudades del mundo humanos conocida como Karakura.

Cuando la división de Komamura había entrenado en aquel lugar junto a la división uno y trece, Ryujin había estado presente también para que su pareja lo entrenara; al final de ese día, el lobo compartió la historia de lo ocurrido en aquel lugar del mundo material, inclusive relato como había sido la traición del que fuera su mejor amigo, la forma en como ambos habían peleado y su trágico final; con esos momentos que compartían, los dos iban fortaleciendo su relación como pareja y Ryujin por fin sentía que la Sociedad de almas se volvía realmente su hogar, aunque aún no habían revelado nada de que ambos salían, solo unos pocos de la división 7 sabían de aquello. Pero no todo eran labores de shinigami para la pareja, en sus tiempos libres les gustaba salir a los alrededores del Ryukongai o estar en su casa uno al lado del otro y también Komamura ayudaba a Ryujin a practicar el ritual que llevaría a cabo en el próximo eclipse lunar, hecho que los capitanes sabían y sobre el cuál mostraban curiosidad pues iban sintiendo el poder del celestial en el joven más fuerte conforme la fecha se acercaba, pero aquello le desgastaba notablemente ya que su cuerpo no iba resistiendo esa cantidad de poder en algunas ocasiones y eso preocupaba en gran medida a Komamura.

\- ¿Puedes prometer que no le pasará nada al realizar tu liberación?

Ryōan estaba presente una vez más en el cuerpo de su portador, aquello comenzaba a hacerse seguido para que él pudiera usar su energía y que evitar que lastimase a Ryujin. Aquel día ayudaba con sus flamas a restaurar el reiatsu vital de una parte del Gotei.

\- En serio que me gustaría prometerte algo así – Ryōan miraba fijamente al lobo – No tenía contemplado que esto pasará, mi poder no debería liberarse de esta forma, al menos hasta que llegara el día del eclipse…

\- Entonces ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa Ryujin?!

El Celestial dejó al descubierto el hombro izquierdo del chico, la marca del dragón abrazando la luna se volvía completamente diferente, a su alrededor varias líneas entrelazadas de color negro azabache se extendían sobre la piel.

\- Él mismo rompió la marca del portador el día que se enfrentó a la Sombría… al pelear, se enteró que ese ser fue el que destruyó el santuario y provocó la muerte de su madre, al sentir tristeza y furia en el mismo instante se forzó a utilizar más allá de la energía que le podía dar en aquel momento – Sajin recordó la proyección de la prueba y a Ryujin envuelto por el aura del dragón, parecía una bestia. Ryōan prosiguió – la marca del portador sirve para mantener un equilibrio entre mi poder y el suyo, es un sello más que una marca, desde entonces mi poder sobrepasa la capacidad de lo que él puede soportar.

Sajin lo miró seriamente sin saber que decir.

\- Te pido que no le digas nada a Ryujin de esto. No quiero que haga una locura, mientras tanto yo intentaré que mi poder se manifieste lo mínimo posible.

Antes de que Sajin añadiera algo más a la conversación, Ryōan realizaba el cambio de ser para que Ryujin volviera a su cuerpo, Sajin lo detuvo porque sabía que el joven quedaba exhausto después de aquel cambio.

\- Esto de ser portador se vuelve difícil cada vez más – comentaba Ryujin con sarcasmo. Sajin sonrió forzadamente, aunque sin poder añadir algo más, su semblante denotaba que algo le preocupaba – ¿está todo bien?

\- Si Ryujin, solo que me preocupa lo cansado que te deja esto – Repuso con rapidez el lobo.

Shinigamis de la división trece agradecían por la ayuda del joven aquel día; el camino a casa era silencioso entre ambos, principalmente por que Komamura seguía meditando las palabras del celestial, solamente asentía o daba respuestas cortas a lo que Ryujin hablaba. Aquella actitud no cambió durante la cena, Komamura fue el primero en irse a dormir, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él con solo pensar que podía perder a su compañero, también se sentía molesto al pensar que la vida era injusta por ponerlo nuevamente en una situación que le arrebataría algo importante; las ideas siguieron dando vueltas en su cabeza y se quedó dormido antes de sentir al joven recostarse a su lado y abrazarle.

…

Al día siguiente Sajin se dirigió a las afueras del Gotei nuevamente, todavía no amanecía cuando llegó a la guarida del Gran Abuelo; quien estaba justo en la entrada, mirando hacía donde saldría el sol.

\- No pensaba verte tan pronto… Por el semblante que traes veo que necesitas un consejo de nuevo. ¿Esta todo bien con el ser del celestial?

\- Quisiera decir que sí, pero la verdad es que la condición en la que se encuentra Ryujin, me preocupa demasiado…

\- ¿Qué tan unido estas a él? – Preguntó rápidamente el Gran Abuelo acercándose a Sajin y olfateándolo – Puedo saber con solo ver tu rostro que te has acercado mucho al muchacho, inclusive percibo su aroma en ti y es algo potente.

Sajin no respondió enseguida, no iba a revelar aún que había a tomado a Ryujin como pareja, no era la situación indicada.

\- Él se ha vuelto alguien a quien quiero proteger – Repuso el lobo – Por eso quería venir a pedirte si conoces algún método por el cuál yo pueda volver a tener una zampakutou como Tenken… Al menos tener poder que me ayude a protegerlo.

El abuelo suspiró y guardó silencio un largo momento.

\- Creo que la división doce podría ayudarte en eso más que yo, pero si vienes es porque ya te habrás dado cuenta de que tu reiatsu como shinigami se esta perdiendo… Lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte esta vez. La única forma que se me ocurre para que tengas lo que deseas es que vuelvas a sacrificar tu corazón, pero no hay garantía de que el ritual de transformación a humano vuelva a funcionar, eres el primero al que le aplican una técnica para deshacer la acción del ritual en nuestro clan.

\- Ya veo – Sajin miró al suelo sin percatarse de la mirada analítica del abuelo.

…

Ryujin terminaba de limpiar la habitación, ya había amanecido y el sol brillaba con intensidad, estaba un poco preocupado pues no sabía dónde estaba su pareja, no paraba de recordar el día anterior y la expresión de Sajin que había tenido, inclusive al dormir a su lado, lo había sentido distante. Era su día libre, pero no había salido para nada.

\- ¿Tu no sabrás que ha pasado con Sajin?… Desde ayer lo notó bastante distante.

\- Desconozco que le pase – La voz de Ryōan se hizo escuchar en su interior – Pero no lo presiones si no te ha dicho nada, Komamura es de las personas que no dicen las cosas para no preocupar a los demás.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Como aún no desayunaba, su estómago gruñía de hambre, por lo que decidió recalentar el estofado de carne y verduras del día anterior, reconocía que todavía no era bueno cocinando, pero iba mejorando; cuando el alimento estuvo listo, comenzó a comer con avidez. En aquel momento se le ocurrió una idea para intentar levantarle el ánimo a su pareja en cuento volviera, así que terminó de comer y se preparó para salir…

… Atardecía cuando Sajin volvía al Gotei, su ropa se notaba algo sucia debido a estar entrenando. Al entrar en su hogar se percato de un aroma dulce, junto al olor de pasta un poco quemada, en la sala vio un pastel de queso con fresas sobre la mesa, al lado estaba Ryujin durmiendo y con la cara manchada de harina, él se preguntó por que su pareja había preparado aquel postre, así que comenzó a mover al joven para despertarlo.

\- Bienvenido a casa Sajin – Repuso bostezando Ryujin.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Es un regalo para ti… Desde ayer te noto algo preocupado y quise hacer algo que te levantara el ánimo… No es mucho, pero espero que te guste.

Sajin se inclinó sobre Ryujin besándole con cariño, le miraba tiernamente.

\- Muchas gracias Ryujin – En ese momento lo abrazó – Prometo hacer todo lo que este en mi mano para protegerte…

Ambos comenzaron a cenar, el ambiente en el hogar de nuevo alegre. Al terminar, y después de recogerlo todo, ambos tomaron una rápida ducha; Sajin le contó a Ryujin a donde había ido, pero no la verdadera razón de ello.

\- Espero algún día conocer al Gran Abuelo.

\- La próxima vez te llevaré, además quiero presentarte como mi pareja con él.

\- ¿Crees que le agrade?

\- Seguramente sí.

Apagaron las luces para irse a dormir. La casa quedó sumida en el silencio, la luna brillaba tenuemente, pero su luz permitió ver un par de sombras moverse con rapidez por el jardín de la casa de Komamura, las cuales se perdieron al llegar a uno de los muros. Del otro lado se encontraban algunos shinigamis de la división uno vigilando por el rededor, cuando las sombras salían de uno de los muros estas se unieron a aquellos shinigamis.

\- Tenemos lo que buscábamos, vámonos.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17: Preparativos**_

En Kioto, el templo del Ryōan preparaba los adornos para el festival de otoño de aquel año, aquella celebración era una tradición y ahora que el lugar había sido reconstruido el nuevo sacerdote a cargo retomaría la responsabilidad del evento; la asistencia de muchas personas estaba más que garantizada en aquellos momentos, el día del festival coincidía con la noche de luna nueva y él tenía un evento muy especial preparado para ese momento… La gente en los alrededores murmuraba sobre de qué sería el evento, ya que veían a personas que jamás habían estado en la región todas las noches en los alrededores del templo. A pesar de la época del año, todas las noches se sentía frío y una niebla poco típica de la zona.

\- ¡Coloquen los espejos con cuidado! – El sacerdote se encontraba en el borde del estanque tras el templo.

El grupo de personas que le ayudaban trabajaban arduamente colocando grandes espejos que reflejaban el cielo alrededor del estanque. Una luna menguante se reflejaba en el estanque con debilidad.

\- Perfecto, nuestra gran líder Yum Kimil estará complacida con su trabajo fieles sirvientes… Ahora vuelvan a su labor original, pero recuerden no hablar sobre lo sucedido aquí, pero asegúrense de cumplir bien su deber.

El ojo izquierdo de los trabajadores se veía ensombrecido, solamente asintieron a la orden de forma automática, sus vestimentas cambiaron a la de shinigamis y en un parpadeo se dispersaron.

\- Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan – La silueta de Yum Kimil se reflejó de la superficie del lago a la de los espejos – Pronto el mundo se cubrirá por nuestra esencia. Nosotros seremos la esencia de la nueva vida.

…

El Gotei se encontraba cubierto por una gigantesca estructura de hielo negro, los shinigamis se hallaban completamente inmóviles en su interior y Ryujin miraba todo con horror mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por el frío que sentía, el hielo seguía manifestándose en los alrededores. No importaba a donde corriera, todo era cubierto por el hielo negro; pudo ver a los shinigamis pelear, pero era inútil, sus ataques no servían de nada, en ese momento él intentó utilizar el fuego de la vida y su arma, pero miles de Sombríos se manifestaron y le envolvieron, Ryujin se lanzó al ataque logrando deshacerse de sus oponentes, frente a él solo quedaba uno y al atacar logró atravesar su pecho con su lanza. Sin embargo, la escena cambió por completo, aquellos a quienes había derrotado con su fuego no eran Sombríos, eran shinigamis, la sangre empapaba sus pies, y quien estaba siendo atravesado en aquel momento por su lanza no era otro que Sajin Komamura; Ryujin no se podía mover, miraba con horror aquella escena. A su espalda solo una voz femenina se pudo escuchar diciendo _"Felicidades, cumpliste ya con tu deber" _al dar media vuelta se percató de que no había nadie solo el hielo negro crecía sin parar y él ya no era humano, era como Ryōan, un dragón, pero en lugar de ser de color blanco era completamente negro, y ya no portaba su lanza, al mirarse las manos solo el color rojo de la sangre resplandecía…

Ryujin se levantó de golpe, gritando y empapado en sudor, la cabeza le daba vueltas, miraba a su alrededor con rapidez, había lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y eso hacia que su visión estuviera nublada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dando entrada a un Komamura que recién salía de la ducha y que se inclinaba sobre él mirándolo preocupado; Ryujin le contó sobre su sueño, su cuerpo se estremecía ante el frío que sentía con solo recordar, pese a que Sajin lo sostenía contra su pecho.

\- ¿Crees que ese sueño sea una especie de premonición?

\- No lo sé… Quiero creer que solo fue una pesadilla… Pero fue tan real y no es la primera vez que me sucede…

\- ¿Cuándo te sucedió lo mismo? – Quiso saber de inmediato Komamura.

\- Fue antes de mi muerte…

\- Tranquilo, esta vez no estas solo y estás mejor preparado por si llega a pasar algo, además, yo estoy contigo. Pero seremos precavidos, si es necesario cazaremos a esos Sombríos nosotros mismos.

Ryujin intentó tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos para tratar de pedirle algún consejo a su compañero dragón, pero no resultó. En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta; Ryujin y Komamura tendrían que estar libres en la tarde pues el capitán Kyoraku requería la presencia de los capitanes y tenientes a una junta, pero el chico sabía que llamarlo a él implicaba algo más.

\- Si quieres, podemos intentar investigar más sobre tu sueño, yo daré una excusa para no acudir a la división…

\- No, será mejor que vayamos a nuestra labor de shinigamis.

\- Esta bien.

Ambos terminaron de prepararse para ir a trabajar, aunque Sajin esperó un poco a su pareja para salir juntos. El clima del día se sentía como algo deprimente, la luz del sol apenas si cruzaba las nubes que cubrían el cielo, aquello no le gustaba mucho a Ryujin.

\- Ryōan, espero que tu ausencia hoy no sea señal de que las cosas vayan a empeorar – Susurro Ryujin justo después de despedirse de Sajin en la séptima división.

Komamura se encontraba ya con los miembros de su división en practica de combate y kido, aunque para lo último Tetsuzaemon era quien dirigía el entrenamiento. Sajin miraba con orgullo a muchos de sus shinigamis comenzar a realizar el llamado de sus zampakutous… A la hora del almuerzo capitán y teniente hablaban entre ellos.

\- He decidido pedir la aprobación para que seas nombrado el próximo capitán de la séptima división – Mencionó Komamura – Pero quisiera saber si tu estas de acuerdo con aceptar el cargo, Tetsuzaemon.

\- Sabía que me preguntaría esto capitán… Creo que su partida como shinigami es inevitable, una parte de mi no quería aceptarlo, pero comprendo el porqué de su decisión, además, supongo que el chico se irá con usted también así que no tengo de que preocuparme, usted tendrá a alguien que lo cuide y proteja – Tetsuzaemon suspiró – Si usted desea dejarme el cargo, lo aceptaré, además, será un honor sucederlo.

Komamura colocó su mano en el hombro de su teniente sonriéndole, Tetsuzaemon miró a su capitán en esos momentos.

\- Capitán… Señor… Nunca se lo he dicho, pero muchas gracias… Muchas gracias por haberme permitido ingresar a la división, ayudarlo como teniente durante todos estos años… Muchas gracias por todo.

Tetsuzaemon abrazó a su capitán y este le devolvió con afecto la acción.

…

Al atardecer, todos los capitanes y tenientes se encontraban reunidos en la primera división, Ryujin se encontraba entre Komamura y Tetsuzaemon en aquel momento. La tensión en el ambiente se podía percibir.

\- Gracias por haber venido tan pronto – Kyoraku comenzó a hablar de forma seria y directa, algo nada usual en su forma de ser – Antes que nada, necesito informarles que hemos tenido vigilada la zona de Kioto desde el incidente con la Sombría en la prueba de Ryujin; me gustaría decir que la situación se ha calmado, pero no parece ser el caso, aunque no estamos muy seguros.

\- ¿A que se refiere con ello comandante? – Habló rápidamente Byakuya – Se suponía que había shinigamis en la zona para mantener la situación bajo control.

\- ¡¿Habían dejado shinigamis en Kioto?! – Ryujin se adelantó a hablar.

Kyoraku pidió silencio en aquel momento e indicándole a Mayuri un reporte de lo recibido en los últimos días.

\- Nuestros vigilantes han detectado un gran movimiento inusual de personas mortales de alta energía espiritual alrededor del templo en estos días, esto en relación a un festival que se esta por realizar en el sitio, sin embargo, lo más extraño es que se descubrió que también se han estado instalando una extraña estructura compuesta por espejos alrededor de un pequeño estanque que es parte de los terrenos mismos del templo, lo cuál ha llamado la atención tras revisar el reporte de la última incursión de los tenientes Renji Abarai e Ikkaku Madarame junto al portador del celestial. Es obvio que los sujetos conocidos como sombríos aún traman algo, pero no podemos estar seguros a menos que…

\- A menos que nos envíen al chico y a mí como carnada.

Todos miraron a Ryujin, aunque de nuevo Ryōan hablaba a través del cuerpo de su huésped.

\- Es la idea en esencia, pero es claro que no se le dejaría solo a tan especial espécimen, aún no he podido experimentar en ti como quisiera – Mayuri mostraba su aterradora sonrisa mientras movía los dedos de sus manos con ansiedad.

\- Capitán Mayuri, no es necesario eso – Kyoraku interrumpió en el acto – Quisiéramos que te presentes en el templo acompañado de una escolta de capitanes y saber que ocurre… No nos gustaría que la situación de lo sucedido ahora con los sombríos afecte al mundo material y espiritual, ya que no estamos en condiciones para algo así en estos momentos.

\- Comprendo… Aceptaré, conozco el motivo del festival que se realiza en el lugar… ¡Pero no pelearé, ni permitiré que Ryujin use mi poder!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que Ryōan acababa de mencionar, pero sin decir palabra alguna.

\- ¿Por qué no permites que el insecto pelee? – Kenpachi fue quien acabo con el incómodo silencio – Se ha demostrado que puede hacerse cargo de una situación fácilmente con tu poder.

\- Eso es un asunto personal entre Ryujin y yo, esa es mi condición para ir al templo y saber que planean los sombríos…

… La deliberación de la situación no duró mucho tiempo, Kyoraku aceptó la condición de Ryōan, además de designar a los capitanes que irían como guardia, entre los que estaban Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki y Sajin Komamura. Además, de que se aceptó otra condición del celestial para la misión, que no usaría un cuerpo falso, estaría en su forma shinigami en todo momento.


End file.
